Somone to Hold
by ThexBrokenxMirror
Summary: What would Raylan do, how far would he go to get back the one he loved? Especially, when that loved one is being held hostage by some very bad people. This is a Tim/Raylan fic. Rated M for explicit content. Please R&R, first story. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of these characters unfortunately. They are all owned by Graham Yost and FX. **

Prologue.

The sun shined brightly through the open bright red curtains on the window and turned the hotel room a crimson red. Everything in said room wasn't actually in their right places, the covers belonging to the bed were strewn haphazardly along with the sheets at the bottom. The newspaper that used to be neatly stacked on the kitchen table (or what was supposed to be considered a kitchen table) was scattered from underneath the table to being on the other side of the room. The room that used to look half-way decent the night before now looked like an angry tornado had passed through it.

And said people for being the big reason of this poor room's catastraphoe were both sleeping soundly on the bed. Well, one of the people anyway. The other was woken by the damn bright light that was shining harshly through the window right next to him.

The man sighed deeply, covering his eyes with his right hand as he tried not to disturb his sleeping partner. Who he looks at briefly to make sure he hadn't disturbed 'em. Said person is cuddled tightly against his side with their head resting peacfully on his arm. He watches as they breathe in deeply before rolling over to lay on their back. He looks on fondly, his heart rate beating faster with excitement and love as he watches his lover's chest rise and fall slowly with each breath. He takes in the sight with contentment before carefully extracting his arm from underneath his lover's head.

Making his way slowly off the bed feeling the creaking in his back and arms as he stretches. 'God I feel like such an old man.' he thinks as he stands up. Making his way around the mess on the floor from the night before. 'Damn,' he thinks as he walks over to the coffee pot. 'We caused a lot of fucking damage.' He chuckles softly at he replayed the night over in his head.

_The day had been a long one as Raylan walked into the Marshal's office. He got stuck doing transfer duty with a convict from the prison to his hearing two counties over. He spent two days dealing with the loud mouth asshole, where Raylan spent the entire time wishing for a good drink. _

_He strolled over to his desk dropping his jacket and gun sighing deeply as he looked into Art's office seeing him having what looked like an arguing match with Tim and some senior officer. With a deep sigh and a shake of his head he casually headed over to the office. But he was stopped halfway when the sound of Rachel's voice stopped him._

_"I wouldn't if I were you." He turned back around to look at her thoughtfully. Cocking his head and letting his hat fall down a little to almost cover his eyes. Raising his eyebrow questioningly and with a slight smirk, "What do you mean?"_

_"I mean, I wouldn't go in there. They've been going at it for some time now and unless you want your head torn off by a really pissed off Art and ill tempered Gutterson. I'd just turn around and go back to your desk." She gestures with her head to his desk. A almost sad look in her eyes as she glances briefly back to Art's office. Raylan looks between the office where his presence was unknown to the three men, who from the look of it, their argument seemed to have gotten more heated. It made Raylan's blood start to boil when he saw the senior officer shove his old index finger into Tim's chest. _

_His fist clenches tightly as Tim steps back, going into a defensive stand point. "I know your concerned but getting involved will only hinder it," she gets up to stand beside him. "He'll handle himself fine. I know you care very much about him. But you of anyone else knows that Tim is one tough kid." She chuckles and pats his arm softly before going back behind her desk. _

_He stares at the three men in the office a bit longer before daring to turn away from the office to Rachel. "What exactly is going on in there? What the hell did I miss?" _

_Rachel sighed and looked up at him again, setting down her pen from where she was writing in her file. She rubbed her eyes to keep the sleep from clouding them before closing the file. Leaning back in her chair she looks at Raylan with what looked like annoyance, tiredness and some slight sadness if Raylan wasn't mistaking. "You sure missed a hell of a lot these past couple days Raylan," she glanced breifly to the office and back before continuing. "Me and Tim were on a case. Just a normal case involving one of the locals down in Harlan causing some trouble for the authorities. Doing the usual stuff. Some vandalism, stolen property, and graffiti. Nothing too terrible to handle. But Art wanted us to deal with it when the kids started to move things up to a higher level. Drastically changing their M.O. from just minor stuff to robbing a bank and kidnapping. We were brought in and started the case just this morning, which of course upset the local authorities. We were doing a damn good job, too. Had the kids in our sights when we got cut off by," she points her head to the office before continuing her story. "They showed up acting all high and mighty. That man, officer Jayson, scared the kids off, taking the girl they had with them. He started it with Tim immediately, not seeing eye to eye. You know Tim, he isn't one for ever losing his cool. Especially, with people of higher ranking or of older age. But this man just looked forward to pushing Tim's buttons." _

_Raylan nodded his head on occasion when he agreed or seemed to understand what she was talking about. "So this," he waves his hand briefly to the office. "Is because of this case? Got that old officer with his undies in a bunch then?" Rachel nods her head with a sad smile. She's about to speak when they can hear the arguing match reach high level as they hear Art yell loudly, drawing their attention. Raylan's instincts kick into overdrive as he reached for his gun that isn't on his side. Rachel jumping up from her chair. _

_Raylan seems to freeze when he sees the officer in question from earlier pull his fist back and slam it rather hard and painfully into Tim's cheek. He can't stop the flinch when he sees Tim stumble back from the shock of the attack. His legs locking up as he falls to the floor and hand going instantly to his cheek. Raylan quickly shakes off the surprise from the sudden attack and bolts to the office before Rachel even has a chance to move a muscle._

_Raylan seemed to see red as he pulls open the door and ignoring the shocked look on Art's face as his anger leads him to officer Jayson and shoves him roughly away from Tim who hasn't moved since he hit the floor. Raylan places himself defensively between officer Jayson and Tim. Letting his anger and protective side take over. Fists clenched and jaw shut tight he stares down at officer Jayson with enough rage to cause any other man to quiver in fear. "Get. the. fuck. away. from. him." He says slowly, watching as genuine fear enters the older man's face. His mouth seems to fall open in the shape of an "O" and considers what to say but he's cut off by Art. Who has walked from behind his desk to stand close to Raylan in case he decided to attack. He glances to the door to see Rachel with her weapon drawn. He gestures with his hand to lower it slowly and not draw attention to herself. She nods in understanding and he turns back to the situation at hand. Tim is still lying on his back in shock with his hand still clutched to his cheek. Raylan and officer Jayson looking at each other in both anger and hatred. _

_"ALRIGHT! That's enough!" Art barks loudly. He feels guilty when out of the corner of his eye he can see Tim flinch on the floor at the sudden loud noise. That causes Raylan to relax a bit and glance briefly to Tim before looking at Art. "You," he gestures to officer Jayson. "Need to leave my fucking office. Leave my building.. hell, leave my damn town!" Officer Jayson nods sharply and slinks slowly past Raylan, not even bothering to look at Tim as he walks to the door. But Art stops him, "Oh, and one more thing. Touch any other of my Marshals, especially Tim and I promise next time I won't stop Raylan from knocking you around a couple times. I don't give a shit who you are." Office Jayson nods before shuffling quickly out of the Marshal's office._

_Raylan snorts loudly before turning and kneeling down next to Tim. Art thinks about saying something but sees the look in Raylan's eyes when he glances at him before deciding against it and giving the two men some privacy. Just this once. Even if it is his office, he exits quietly and walks over to talk to Rachel. _

_Raylan carefully pulls back Tim's hand from his cheek to look at the damage. He whistles softly and rubs his thumb gently over the dark purple, blue and black bruise that's already forming there. He feels Tim flinch a little under his touch and he can't help but feel the small tug at the corner of his lip. It's a sad half smile though. "Hey, darlin' it's ok." He leans down and presses a soft and reassuring kiss to Tim's forhead. "I thought you were staying out of trouble while I was gone?" He smiles when he hears Tim laugh softly. _

_"This coming from the man who makes a good living on never staying out of trouble." Raylan can't help the laugh that escapes his throat at that. Shaking his head with a big smile he leans back on his haunches before standing up straight. He reaches his hand down to help Tim up. He gestures to the office door. "Come on. I'll take you back to the hotel room and give you something for that nasty bruise." He wrinkles his nose at the bruise but laughs when Tim says. "Oh, is that all you want to do when you get me back to your hotel room." Saying in his soft drawl as he smirks at Raylan. Only grimacing a little at the pain that runs up his cheek and to his temple._

_Taking the hand gestured to him he stands up slowly. Only grimacing a little at the pain that burns at his cheek. He stands up with Raylan holding onto his hand for support until he feels he's able to walk steadily. Raylan smiles at him softly and squeezes his hand a little to show his reassurance, "Come on darlin' I got some ice to put on that cheek." _

_Tim smirks and releases his hand a little less reluctantly as he turns back around to see Art and Rachel staring at them in slight shock as they both stand next to Rachel's desk. Sighing deeply and turning to Raylan. "So much for keeping this a secret." He speaks slowly. Raylan nods his head in thought. Before patting Tim on the arm softly. _

_"We've been dating for close to two years. It was amazing we were able to keep this secret this long." "Well, not really two years. There was the time you were with Ava." Tim speaks her name quietly as if speaking the name louder will make the memories of it even worse. _

_Raylan unvoluntarily flinched at the sadness in his words. He remembered really well that time with Ava. How before he had anything going on with Ava he had been having a small fling with Tim. Oh how well he remembered the pained look on Tim's face when word had spread that he had been seeing Ava after he shot Boyd in her house. But Tim had managed to hide it well from everyone for the longest time. He did a good job, Raylan thought. It wasn't til the night before the shootout in Bulletville that everything changed between Raylan and Tim forever._

_"Yea darlin' but look, who did I really fall in love with?" He heard Tim chuckle softly and nod his head. "So about that ice? I feel like I could really use it.. and maybe a good drink as well." Raylan smiled at the thought of having a good shot of whiskey after everything that's happened the past few days. "That sounds like a good deal to me." _

_Pushing his hat back a little he leads Tim out of Art's office. They head to their desks and ignore the questioning and knowledgable looks coming from Art and Rachel. Raylan grabs his jacket and gun from his desk. Nods in Art's direction not stopping to answer any questions and walks towards the door where Tim is standing also, with his jacket on and gun already in his holster at his side. _

_He presses his hand softly to the small of Tim's back and pushes him gently out of the door following close behind. Turning to look at Art and Rachel who haven't moved since after the incident. He ignores the huge ass grins that have spread across their faces and follows closely behind Tim._

_They manage to make it back in comfortable silence. Tim opted to let Raylan drive him to the hotel and leaving his SUV back in the parking garage until tomorrow where he can pick it up. _

_Raylan spent most of the ride glancing between the road and Tm as they listened to the radio play some old tune. What sounded like 'Wayward Son' coming in statically and quietly. Tim seemed to have gotten annoyed with the sound of static because he reached over and turned off the radio._

_A soft chuckle escaped Raylan's lips as he turned his attention back to the road in time to catch his turn heading into the hotel. Pulling into his usual parking space and grabbing the bag from the back seat he climbs out of the car. He watches over the hood as Tim throws his bag over his shoulder and walks up to the door. Tim turns to look at him expectantly and Raylan closes his door with a dull thud. Locking it and heading up to unlock his room's door. But stops when he feels Tim grab ahold of his hand._

_He looks up to see the desperate and almost scared look in his boyfriends eyes. "What is it darlin'?" His concern rises more when he unmistakably sees tears well up in Tim's eyes. Dropping his bag and pulling Tim's from his hand and setting it beside his own. He grabs Tim and pulls the younger man close to him, feeling as he buries his head deep into Raylan's chest. He bItes his lip when he feels the small body under his grip start to tremble with repressed sobs. He rubs Tim's back gently and starts to whisper loving words into his boyfriend's ear. Feeling the wetness soaking through his shirt and the trembling getting worse as the sobs come out muffled into his shirt. Holding onto Tim tightly, as if with just that touch it will make all of Tim's pain and sadness go away. _

_"Shh... it's okay darlin'. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere baby." After a few minutes the sobs had died down to a couple of hiccups here and there. Raylan brushes his hand through the gelled hair and letting it fall into unruly curls. Smiling as he presses a kiss to the top of Tim's head and breathing in his odd combination of pumpkin shampoo and cologne. Loving the scent more than anything else he had every smelled in his life. More than apple pie._

_He pulls back a little and Tim reluctantly lets him but avoids eye contact and finds his shoelaces all the more facsinating. Raylan places his hand under his chin and pulls it up so that he can see into Tim's beautiful blue eyes. That are now red rimmed with the tears that had poured freely only a few seconds before. Raylan leans forward and places a soft chaste kiss to Tim's lips. Feeling the softness and fullness that he loved more and more everyday. He felt the small smile against his lips and he pulled back and looked at TIm with nothing but love in his eyes. _

_"Now, Tim I know that these past couple days have been rough. But what was all that about?" _

_Tim looks from Raylan to his shoes and back again, deciding on what he wanted to be able to say. Shrugging. "I don't know. I think with everything that had happened these past couple days. They had just completely over-whelmed me. I guess I haven't been able to let it out in the most healthy way. And after what happened tonight with officer Jayson, it all just caught up to me." He looked down to Raylan's tear soaked shirt and sighed. "Sorry bout that." He gestures with his hand to the big wet stain on his shirt. Raylan couldn't help but chuckle. "This? Please. I see this as a good badge of love. A little wet but I would never mind anything like this." He laughes at his own little joke before grabbing ahold of his boyfriends hand. "Anytime you __**EVER**__ need a shirt to cry on, baby I'm here for ya." He lets his good ol' drawl slide in with the last bit. _

_Smiling as a big grin appears on Tim's face, reaching up to his eyes. 'Now that's a smile I've been waiting all this time to see.' Raylan thinks to himself. And he can't help but catch himself falling for this young man in front of him all over again as he takes in the sight before him. _

_A young man, a couple inches shorter than himself. With dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes that are brought out even more by that good old familiar blue shirt that he likes to wear that shows off his lean frame and slight muscles on his forearms. The shirt hugs really perfectly to Tim's waist and goes down to the dark blue jeans that are wrapped perfectly around Tim's hips. The pants had slid down a little bit for Raylan to be able to see the shape of his hips sticking out above his jeans. _

_Licking his lips at the sight of those perfectly sculpted hips makes the blood rush through his body and finding a very particular place as he feels the jeans around his crotch tighten as his penis seems to jump up at the sight of the beauty before him. His gaze travels back up to the perfect, voluptuous lips that are parted slightly. Pink is all Raylan sees as he grabs ahold of Tim's arms, catching the younger man by surprise as he pulls him into the most passionate kiss he can muster. _

_The blood rushing through his body pushes him forward as he pulls Tim into a deeper kiss. The passion reaching a high peak as Raylan deepens the kiss and feeling Tim moving more into it. His hands that had rested on Tim's perfectly sculpted hips were slowly making their way up his back to run through Tim's hair. Pulling and tugging gently he can feel his boyfriends grip tighten on his side. He licks Tim's bottom lip and pulling it between his teeth. Hearing the sound of Tim's moan, his penis causes his jeans to constrict even more as the sound of his boyfriend's moans grow higher as he bites down a little harder. Tim allows his tongue entrance when he runs it along his top lip. Smiling with excitement he shoves his tongue into his boyfriends mouth and wrestles with Tim's for control. He moans deeply and loadly and pushes Tim up against the wall beside his door. He blindly reaches into his pocket and fumbles with his keys while still managing to keep up the kiss. _

_He stumbles with the keys in the lock before giving up and pulling away. He hears Tim moan with sadness and bites his lip as he shoves his hotel key into the lock. He feels Tim kiss his way up Raylan's neck and back down again, driving Raylan crazy and kicking the door open in the process.. He hears it slam against the wall behind it, but chooes to ignore it and focusing on what's going on. He turns his attention back to Tim who started nibbling on his earlobe and moans rather loadly when he feels him bite harder. Growling he grabs Tim by his shirt and pulls him into the room. He closes the door with his foot and pushes Tim down unto the small "kitchen" table. Tim pushes the papers out of his way as Raylan licks his lips. _

_He smirks at the sight before him, the paper scattered to the floor and under the table. He walks forward quckly pinning Tim to the top of the table. Grabbing his hair he pulls Tim's head up and crushes their lips together and pushing his body against his boyfriends. He grinds his hips into Tim's and hears the wonderful moan that comes from Tim's lips. He moans along with him and starts his work by pressing kisses from his lips down to his jaw and to his neck. He glances up to see Tim smirking with love and lust in his eyes. He pulls back and starts unbuttoning Tim's shirt slowly. Letting the anticipation do it's trick. He feels the frustration radiate off Tim who grabs Raylan's shirt and pulls himself up. They switch positions quickly and smiles when Tim takes charge. _

_He moans when he feels Tim press up against the erection that seemed to get tighter in his jeans. He looks to see Tim give him an evil grin and starts unbuttoning his jeans. Pulling down his zipper, Raylan lifts his hips up off the table as Tim pulls his pants down. His erection popping up in his boxers as it's released from the constriction of his jeans. Pulling them completely off, Tim smiles at the sight. Looking to Raylan he runs his hand up his leg slowly making his way towards Raylan's full length shaft. Licking his lips, he runs his hand up and down the hard shaft. Raylan lets his head fall back with a deep moan in his throat. He feels Tim start to rub his hand harder up and down his hard shaft and his moans increase as his back arches off the table. He cracks his eyes open to see Tim smiling at him before releasing him completely from his boxers. Raylan moans as the air from the room hits his hard and throbbing shaft. _

_His nerves go into overdrive when he feels Tim's soft lips pass over the tip of his shaft before flicking his tongue out and licking up the pre-cum that had escpaed off the top. With expert skill he pulls the whole tip into his mouth and flicks his tongue over and around the tip, pushing the tip of his tongue into the slit on the top of Raylan's penis. He stiffens for a second as pure pleasure rushes through him as Tim's tongue travels all over and he pulls more of Raylan into his mouth. He grabs for whatever he can get ahold of as the pleasure reaches it's peak and he grabs ahold of Tim's hair he starts to lead the younger man up and down. He feels the pressure tighten up in his stomach and tells himself if he doesn't stop Tim now he's going to explode and he doesn't want that to happen just yet. So he forces himself to stop Tim completely. Tim's blue eyes look at him with confusion as he pulls up off him._

_"I don't want to cum yet. I've got some plans for you still." He smirks and grabs ahold of Tim's unbuttoned shirt. He pulls himself up and nearly falls over as his erection rubs against Tim's jeans. He keeps himself up right enough to push Tim onto the bed and dropping down on top of him. He practically rips Tim's shirt off and undershirt with it. He grins widely as he presses kisses and bites to Tim's stomach and hips. Runnig his fingers along the top of his pants. He growls deeply as he fumbles with Tim's belt which he gets off as quickly as he could along with his button and zipper. Before he pulls his pants off completely and smiles at the green and blue striped boxers._

_Tim looks up at Raylan, "Don't laugh! I like these boxers. Be gently with them." Raylan shakes his head with a big smile. He continues back with his work. He makes quick work of the boxers, but like Tim asked he was gentle to not rip them in the process. He smiles widely at the sight before him and licks his lips. Running his hands up Tim's legs and thighs, pausing briefly to run his thumb over the tip of his erect shaft. Tim moans deeply letting his head drop down to the bed with a sigh of pleasure. Raylan runs his hand up to his stomach and chest and repeats this motion. He gets up onto the bed and rests his legs on either side of Tim's hips and sitting back to rest on the bed between Tim's legs, pushing them apart for better access. _

_He leans forward to give Tim a deep kiss before pulling back and licking his index finger and middle finger. He reaches his hand down between his legs and manuvering as he pushes lightly against the tight hole of Tim's ass. Licking his lips he pushes his finger slowly inside, only waiting briefly 'til he hears Tim moan underneath him before continuing. Pushing them all the way in and slowly pulling them back out and pushing back in again. He does this action at a ridicously slow pace until he hears Tim groan with anticipation and his lack of patience. _

_"R-ra-raylan... p-pl-please... I... I.. need you.. in-side me." He manages to moan out between breathes as Raylan increased his speed and sticks his ring finger into his entrance. Tim's hips buck off the bed and moans, "Ra-ray-raylan...". Raylan smiles as he removes his fingers with a satisfied grin. "Move up." Tim wiggles so that his head is resting on the pillows at the top of the bed and Raylan follows him. Grabbing the bottle of lub out of the dresser drawer. Sitting back he covers his shaft slick with the stuff before breathing deeply. He pulls Tim up by his hair to give him a deep passionate kiss before manuvering his shaft up to the entrance. He smiles and looks Tim in the eyes as he slides his penis into Tim slowly. _

_He hears Tim's breath hitch slightly as he enters slowly and stops only a little to give Tim time to adjust to the sudden largeness before pressing on ward when he feels Tim grab his hand and hold onto it. He entertwines his fingers with Tim's and squeezes before pressing all the way in. He gets a slow rhythm going as he moves inside Tim. He leans down pressing his lips to Tim's and runs the fingers of his other hand through his hair. He feels Tim moan beneath him and accelerates the pace and tugs gently on his hair. Tim joins into it and starts moving his hips in time with Raylan's motions. Running his hand from Tim's hair and down his chest and stomach to grab ahold of his hip for a better support. He thrusts deeper and faster as he hears Tim moan his name loader and loader, Raylan joins in and smashes his lips to Tim's to keep from screaming his name as he cums deep suddenly and unexpectedly inside Tim. He half collapses onto Tim and the bed as all the energy just leaves his body. He feels Tim sigh beneath him as Raylan rolls over. Closing his eyes briefly he hears Tim mumble something. He cracks one eye open and looks over at his lover beside him. His sweat soaked chest rising and falling and Tim smiles softly reaching over and kissing his bruised lips softly as he reaches over and rubs his thumb softly against the black and blue bruise on his cheek. "What'd you say?" He asks with a tired sigh and smile. "I still have a slight erection." He hears Tim breathe deeply and that causes Raylan to sit up with a sudden random jolt of energy. He looks down to see Tim is right in fact, he still does have a slight erection. _

_"Well," he smiles widely. "I can fix that for ya." He rolls down and wraps his hand around the erection and works his hand up and down the shaft. Rubbing his thumb around the tip and gently around the slit at the top of it. Grinning as Tim moans and bucks his hips to the motion as Raylan quickens his pace and pumps harder. He knows Tim is near his breaking point so he quickly bends down and shoves the tip and part of the erect shaft into his mouth and works a little before he feels Tim release into his mouth. Tim grabs ahold of the bed sheets and bites his lip to keep from screaming as he releases into Raylan's mouth. With a deep sigh of relief he drops back onto the bed with a content sigh. _

_Raylan smiles and slides back up to kiss Tim's waiting mouth. Pulling back and licking his lips he rolls over onto his back and closes his eyes. He blindly reaches over and grabs Tim pulling his into his side and feels Tim wrap his arms around his waist and rest his head on Raylan's arm. _

_"I love you." He whispers softly through the sleep clouding his eyes. He hears Tim whisper it softly and looks over to see his eyes completely closed and breathes coming out slow and shallow. He smiles as he watches Tim for a while longer before the sleep pulls him into the darkness._

Shaking his head with a chuckle and starting the coffee machine he sneaks one look at Tim who rolled over onto his stomach with his head half under one of the pillows. He smiles before walking into the bathroom to take a very much needed shower and to get the reminiscant sweat from last night off, smiling at the memory.

He only takes a short 20 minute shower, all he needed to get ready for work today. Drying off and dressing quickly in his normal attire he opens the bathroom door and sees Tim sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, but what really catches his attention is the fact that Tim is still completely naked. Making a noise deep in his thorat he draws Tim's attention from the paper that he apparently put back together to him.

"Oh.. hey." He shows him the paper. "Fixed it." Raylan shakes his head and rubs his eyes. Before grabbing the coffee pot and making himself a cup. He leans agains the counter and stares at Tim. "Think you might want to take a shower there Tim." He watches with slight confusion. "Art is making me take the day off." He detects a slight hint of annoyance from behind the paper."What? Why?"

Tim sighs deeply and set the paper down, folding it in the process. Taking a long sip of his coffee, only wincing a little at the heat before looking up at Raylan. "Art called while you were in the shower. Said it be best that I take the day off, after everything that happened these last two days and last night. Although," he smiles at Raylan. "He said he wants to see you the second you get dressed and ready. Something about a 'personal talk'." Sighing and finishing his coffee. He picks his hat up off the floor and rubbing his eyes.

"You know, this 'personal talk'," he raisies his hands to air quote the words. "Is going to be about our relationship and all the crap about inter-persnoal relationships. Though I don't think it quite matters, we've been together for two years. And not once has it ever affected our work."

Tim nods his agreement and stands up, smirking at the fact that Raylan can't seem to take his eyes off him now. "Yea, but least I won't have to be there when he chews you out." he smirks as he walks over to Raylan pressing against him. "Least not 'til tomorrow will I have to deal with the wrath that is Art Mullen." He presses his lips to Raylan. "See you when you get on lunch break." Kissing him he pulls back and avoids eye contact. "No, unfortunately I told Winona I'd see her about Gary and talk to her about her divorce." He feels Tim tense under his touch and looks up. He can see the slight jealousy in his eyes. "Don't worry. It's just a conversation and you know that there ain't anything going on with her. My feelings for her went away a long time ago." Tim nods, "I know. Still don't mean that I trust her any less."

Raylan couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Don't worry. Just a civil conversation, then I'll come back and we can do anything you want. Even watch those cartoons you love." He says with a lovig smile, kissing Tim one last time before walking to the door. He stops before opening the door and turns back, "Oh, I also wouldn't mind if you were just like this when I came back." He closes the door in time to miss the pillow that was aimed at his head.

Tim smirked as he watched Raylan walk out the door in time to miss the pillow that was aimed to hit his head. Hitting the wall instead where his head had been. Smiling he turned around, turned off the coffee pot and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1.

He dreaded walking into the office, knowing Art was there waiting to talk to him. Mostly because it was about something he really didn't want to deal with at the moment. He half considered turning around and slinking back to the hotel. Calling in sick and lying in bed with Tim all day sounded so much nicer and way more tempting. He pictured himself with Tim right now instead of being in the elevator heading to the office. He was deep in thought of picturing himself eating Chinese take-out with Tim and watching that ridiculous show Tim loved about a cat attached to a dog and loving his adorableness as he laughed at something that weird creature did. He didn't even notice his ex-wife getting into the elevator 'til her voice interrupted his thoughts. Shaking his head he looked in her direction.

"Oh, Winona, so nice to see you." He smiles at her and takes his hat off in a gentlemen's gesture. She smiles that little all knowing smile of hers. "Good morning Raylan. I heard you just got back yesterday. How was your trip?"

He grimaces at the remembrance of having to drive that asshole around those two days and also remembering how he never did get that drink he had planned on. Although the other result, turned out to be way better than that drink anyway. "Eh, wasn't too bad. Another annoying asshole prison transfer. Got to relax last night, so I'm pretty refreshed to start my day dealing with more of the same type of people." Winona smiled at him. "Is our lunch date still on?" He feels the elevator pull to a halt and the doors slide open. He manages to say an, "Of course. I will be available for you then. But I have to get inside." He motions towards the marshal's office before he makes a break for the door, now happier to be away from the awkwardness that had suddenly spread in the elevator as soon as she asked about lunch.

Walking briskly to his desk. He was about to sit down to start his desk duty when he hears Art's door open. "Raylan! I'd like to see you in my office. Now!" Sighing he glares over at Rachel when he hears her soft chuckle. She shrugs and pretends to read the file in front of her, but watches at Raylan walks into Art's office. Her smile disappears with a shake of her head as she focuses back to the task at hand.

* * *

After Raylan left, Tim spent a good long time enjoying his shower in silence. He didn't realize he had been so long in the shower 'til he heard his phone ringing from the other room. Sighing and turning off the shower he dried off quickly and walked back into the room to pick up his phone. Grabbing the phone on the last ring he answered in time to hear Rachel. Rubbing his water soaked hair out of his face he replies, "Hello Rachel." He hears her laugh, "Was I interrupting something?" He can hear the cocky sound in her voice and smiles, "No, was just in the shower relaxing. What do ya need?"

He can practically hear her smile, "Well, Art is currently having a very deep discussion with your boy- I mean, Raylan." She laughs at her own joke and Tim can't help but chuckle. "Yeah, Art had already told me he was going to this morning. How is it going in there?" She glances into the office and shrugs, "Hard to tell. Art closed the blinds a little while ago. Thought since I knew you were going to be alone with nothing to do. Maybe you'd like to have lunch? I've got one more case to file and then we can meet up. If you don't already have plans with you know who." He bites his tongue in consideration of her offer. 'I was just going to order Chinese and clean my guns. But the idea of spending some time with Rachel... the idea seemed way more appealing than being alone anyway.'

"Sure. Sounds like a great idea. Raylan is having lunch with Winona to talk to her about her divorce." Rachel sits up a little when she hears the jealous and annoyance in Tim's voice. "You ok there Timmy?" She uses the nickname she gave him as a term of endearment. She hears him laugh at it. "Yea. I'm doing fine, I hate the fact that I'm stuck out of work. You know I hate taking days off." "I know," she says with a sarcastic tone in her voice. "Do you know how many people, hell, me in particular would kill to have as many leave days as you? You haven't taken a sick day once and honestly I think you deserve this day to yourself. To not have to deal with this crap for one day and all these asshole hillbillies." She stops and considers her words, only glancing around briefly to make sure Art hasn't somehow managed to sneak up on her. "Besides, I would love to have some time off. I'd go somewhere for a good long break." She smiles at the idea of laying on a beach somewhere relaxing in the sun. She shakes off the thought when Tim breaks her moment. "Yeah, well. I'm not like you, I love working." She sighs, "I know." She smiles though, "So how about that lunch break?"

He stops to think. "It sounds like a wonderful plan Rachel. See you in what half an hour," he pauses as he remembers that Raylan drove him here last night. "Shit. You're gonna have to come and pick me up. I forgot Raylan had driven me here last night." She laughs, "Yeah that should be about right; I thought I saw your vehicle this morning. Figured that was what happened. I just have to finish filling out this file then we can find a good place to eat." Her first thought goes to having a nice good coffee at Starbucks followed by a sandwich at Panera bread. And it's as if Tim just seemed to read her thoughts he replies, "Ok Rachel," he pauses briefly. "How about going to Starbucks for coffee and then to Panera bread for some sandwiches?" Rachel laughs out loud at that which draws a couple of onlookers and blushes a little. She hears Tim on the other end, with some confusion, "What's so funny?"

She bends her head a little, "That was exactly what I was thinking." He smiles at that, "Yeah I figured. Considering both those places are your favorite, it was a pretty obvious choice. Starbucks has such amazing coffee." Rachel agrees with that. They set a good time to meet up and they say their goodbyes before hanging up. With Rachel telling him to not take forever getting dressed.

Smiling to himself at the knowledge that he know has plans and won't be spending the afternoon alone. He quickly grabs his favorite long sleeve black shirt out of the dresser by the bed along with Raylan's favorite pair of blue jeans. He spends a good agonizing ten minutes looking all over the place for his favorite button up before just deciding to grab one of Raylan's from the hangers and heading out the door. Locking it on his way out. He sits down by the door, back against the wall. He pulls out his phone and starts a game of solitaire while he waits.

* * *

Unbeknownst to him that he was being watched from the other side of the road. A man sitting silently and unmoving so as not to draw attention to himself. He's dressed in all black as he sits; staring intently at Tim from across the road. He doesn't make a move as he watches him through the binoculars he's holding up to his face. He knows when his timing is, when Tim will be at his most vulnerable. So he waits. Knowing exactly when and where he will be able to strike. He's been trailing Tim for a while now, getting every detail about the younger man down to a precise time schedule. When he goes for his morning run, where he goes to work, where for lunch, and which place he stays at for the night. Be it at Raylan's or his own.

Smirking to himself and getting a better hold of his binoculars he angles in more on Tim. Watching as the young man fidgets with his phone and smiles. 'Sorry kid. Nothing personal. But I think it's about time that we showed Mr. Deputy Raylan just who he's been fucking with.' His smile grows as he whispers to himself. Pulling out his cell phone he hits redial and waits.

* * *

It felt like the hundredth time that Art had to stop and rub his eyes as he waited for Raylan to fully explain his relationship with Tim besides just close friends. But for the past half hour that is all Raylan would really say to him in terms of it. Sighing deeply and rubbing his hand over his head he looked at Raylan and waited. But the younger man refused to say anything else on the subject.

"So, you're just telling me that last night was just you being a friend to a friend? Am I on the same level as you now?" Raylan stops, ponders the words and then nods.

"Absolutely, Art. Me and Tim," he gestures his hand a little. "We're just really good friends." Art smiles more with annoyance and tiredness than anything else. "Do you think I'm fucking stupid? Seriously? Like I was born yesterday?" Raylan opens his mouth to retort to the question but Art cuts him off by waving his hand in the air. "Don't be a smart ass Raylan. Look, I don't care. You can be fuck buddies, you can be boyfriends... hell, you can even be married! What concerns me," he pauses to consider his word choice before continuing. "Is that you of all people have managed to keep it a secret for this long. That," he points his finger at Raylan with a smile. "Has got to be the most amazing thing I've ever known."

Raylan laughs at that statement. "What? So you're fine that me and Tim are..." he tries to think of a good word for it. Well, something better than Art's a little over the top choice of words. "Together?"

Art shakes his head at the question. Reaching over and grabbing his cup off the table before sitting back in his chair. "Hell Raylan. You guys have been together this long. There hasn't been one rumor or trouble towards it. Most couples wouldn't have ever lasted this long. I mean," he tries to think of a resemblance to use for this sort of thing but comes up blank. "There were no problems between you two. You both held your jobs in deep consideration before doing anything overly stupid. Besides you know, screwing."

Raylan laughs. "Well, Art, at least you're able to come up with some colorful choice phrases on the matter." Smiling at Raylan he takes a long sip of his coffee and making a face as the cold coffee does down his throat. He grimaces at the nasty taste before setting the cup back down on the table. "So," he waves his hand at Tim's desk for clarification. "Are you two serious?"

Sitting up a little at the random question. Something you can tell he definitely wasn't expecting Art of all people to ask. That question was normally always something he avoided asking, hell, I mean Tim never even asked the question. Which Raylan always in some way figured Tim was even more freaked out by that question than he is. Shrugging, "Hell Art. I don't even know. We've been together for about two years, well give or take a little while with that whole Ava thing." Art chuckles. "Yeah, now she's dating Boyd. Hmm..." he taps his chin with his finger and looks up as if in some deep thought. "Should I be worried that we may lose Tim to the dark side if you two were to ever break up?"

Raylan looks at him with his eye brows furrowed at that statement. The idea of losing Tim to bad people, hell, losing Tim at all sent cold shivers run through his body. Feeling ice briefly cover his heart, and having his shake his head at the feeling. Reminding himself that Tim is safe back at the hotel room, probably watching cartoons and brooding over how he could be at work; instead being bored doing files and playing pin ball on his computer while Raylan sits on the other side of him sending him sexual suggestions over the wall.

Looking up to see the slight concerned look on Arts face along with the hint of a smirk. The all-knowing Art Mullen smirk of content. Raylan knew that Art really didn't give a damn about their relationship. But it was just all basic protocol that it wasn't affecting him on the job. Which was obvious by now that no matter what, Raylan would always be Raylan and he was going to do whatever the fuck he wanted. That has been proven the million times he's done something stupid and against orders. So Art knows if Raylan wants to be with Tim, there isn't anything in this world that will stop him.

Shaking his head at the thought he smiles back at Raylan. "Well, so much for our talk." Raylan gives him his number one smile, teeth and all. "Hell, Art," he stands up from the chair and nods at him. "I was actually dreading this conversation." Art laughed standing up from his chair following Raylan as he headed to the office door. "Wow, never thought you dreaded anything."

Raylan turns back to him, hand on the door handle of the office. Giving him a confused look before laughing and leaving the conversation at that. Yet, Art wasn't completely done with the conversation as he followed Raylan out to his desk. He's so close behind him that he nearly runs into him when he suddenly stops at Tim's desk, Raylan reaches behind it and opens a drawer. Art laughs as he pulls out a bag of gummy lemon slices. Before closing the drawer and walking back over to his desk.

He looks up at Art who looms over him. "Anything else I can help you with there Art?" He smirks at Raylan. "Yeah, tell Tim when you see him. I'm really looking forward to that chat with him." Raylan shakes his head and nods before opening the file in front of him and turning on his computer. "Oh, don't worry. I'm sure he's more ecstatic at the fact that he'll be able just to come back to work tomorrow." Laughing Art taps the desk lightly with his fingertips before walking back to his office.

Sighing with the grin vanishing as he goes to his computer. Looking at his phone for confirmation that it's already been a good hour since he's been to work. He has a good hour or so before he can go on for that lunch, something he really hates the idea of. Talking to his ex-wife about her future ex-husband. 'This is going to be a long damn day.' The idea of it ending soon makes him happy and motivates him to start on his huge stack of files waiting for him.

* * *

He's barely started on his paper work when he hears Rachel get up from her desk. Glancing up to see her grab her coat from behind her and put it on. Smiling, he sits back. "Meeting up with someone for lunch Rachel? Going anywhere good?" She smiles and grabs her keys from off the desk.

"Yes, actually. Decided that I'd keep your boyfriend company." Raylan's smile widens at that. "Good, he could use the company. Otherwise, he'd probably be brooding around the room all day, watching cartoons and doing other things to keep his jumbled brain occupied." Laughing at the statement and the picture in her head of Tim sitting on the bed crossed legged and staring intently at a television cartoon show or movie seemed so hilarious and cute at the same time.

Giving Raylan a weird and confused look at the random laugh that Raylan gave. He shakes off the image. "Just have fun and tell him I should be back early." She nods at the request and starts to walk out. But stops when her phone goes off in her pocket. Stopping at the door she pulls it out. Confused when she sees Raylan's number on the caller ID. She turns around as she answers. "Yes Raylan?" "Oh and tell him I said he has a nice ass." Knowing exactly how to reach the uncomfortable level he hangs up before he can get an ear full of Rachel's full on drawl swearing. He laughs to himself as he watches her close her phone with a snap, glare at him for a couple seconds before walking out the bullpen in a hurry.

Shaking his head with a huge grin on his face and going back to his paperwork.

* * *

Tim only had to wait about twenty minutes and after winning two out of five solitaire games later before Rachel pulled up outside of the motel room. Sitting up and stretching his legs he walks over to the black SUV. Pulling the door open he climbs in and closes the door with a dull thud. "And you told me not to take too long?" She looks over at him and sees the sarcastic smile on his face. She shakes her head as she pulls out of the drive-way. "Hey. It wouldn't have taken so long if Raylan didn't distract me with his over-whelming need to make me uncomfortable."

Tim smiled at the idea of knowing Raylan said something but can't help the curiosity at what so he asks. "What was it exactly?" She shakes her head. "He said that you have a nice ass." Tim stared at her before finally laughing. Not deep or really loud just more of a throaty chuckle bellowing from his chest. "How did he do that without giving it away to everybody else in the room?" She indicates to her cell phone that was sitting in the cup holder between them. "He called me. Just as I was leaving the bull pen. You know, because he couldn't tell me in person."

"Yeah, well that's Raylan for ya." Nodding her agreement to that statement they leave the conversation with that and relax in the comfortable silence. He leans his head back and turns to stare at the window. Watching the buildings and houses go by. The children playing with their pets and friends, mothers gardening in the nice warm sunlight, fathers washing their vehicles. There were old people sitting on porches and having conversations. More than likely about the weather or what's going on in the world. This was often what Tim enjoyed most about living in Lexington, being able to watch people enjoy their lives. The beautiful scenery and the often quietness that came along with it.

There was always just something so amazing and serene to Tim. Something that a lot of people didn't see. Raylan tried a few times, to see the world through Tim's eyes. But after being through what Tim was through in the war, all the bloodshed and murder. He liked to, even then, stop and take time just to find beauty through all the horrible things. The beauty that most other soldiers didn't get a chance to really see. It was what Tim always did, what had often kept him sane during the tough times when he was a sniper. That despite all the horror that he faced, he could in fact still find beauty in the world. The simple small stuff is what he really loved the most. Taking in a deep breath he contently watches as they pass by the people and everything else around them. It all becomes a blur as he stares out the window. Content with the quiet and relaxed tone in the SUV and the sound of the engine. The feel of the road beneath the tires started to lull Tim off into a soft slumber. His eyes heavy, he closes them and relaxes deep into the seat of the vehicle. He places his head against the side of the window. The sleep to hard to fight off, now fully realizing how tired he was from the night before and the lack of sleep he got.

Rachel went to ask Tim what he wanted to get from Starbucks. Being only five minutes away, she figured it'd be better just to go through drive through. She glances over to ask him what he wanted but stops herself when she sees Tim relaxed peacefully against the window. The sun beaming down on his face and making him look so much younger than he already was. She can feel the big swell of happiness and love in her heart by just looking at him. She has always seen Tim as the little brother and she always felt the need to protect him. Even though she knew that Tim was an adult and could protect himself. He'd have to after being in the army, but she just couldn't help it.

Tim just had this aura that anybody around him was drawn to. Rachel knew it from day one when they first met in the bull pen at the office. The subtlety about him, whether he's quiet doing his work or he's joking around with her, making sarcastic comments.

She remembered way back when Raylan and Tim first met. She knew Raylan felt it, too. That wave of warmth that spread from Tim with everybody he met. How you could just look at him and feel comforted, feel the mystery that spread from him and how you would want to just sit and talk with him forever. She had seen it in Raylan's eyes. Right from the get-go and she had always had the feeling that his care for Tim was always beyond just co-workers, beyond friends or brothers in arms. It was so much more. The way they interacted and talked. The fierceness and protectiveness she saw in Raylan's eyes or the devotion and hope she saw flow from Tim. It was one thing that she was always sure of.

And it was that she knew true love when she saw it. And she saw it all the way back then. Even with Raylan's fling with Ava she saw it. The glances the boys gave each other from their desks, the regret and guilt. The hurt and pain. She knew she was the only person to ever see these shared secret looks between them. How they looked at each other. The way Raylan looked at Tim, between the deep look on his face when he watched Tim at his desk to the way he would watch Tim's hands when he talked. Or how Tim had this way of glancing at Raylan when he was talking, studying his facial expressions with intensity to just plain staring at his ass when he walked away. Rachel always said to Tim, "He has a nice ass. But it isn't that damn great or fascinating."

But despite that she felt her heart swell at knowing that one person could make Tim more happy then he had ever been since he joined the Marshal's.

That's what made putting up with Raylan's random acts and everything else that went on in that office that happened (mostly because of Raylan) worth it. Because he made someone she cared about very happy.

* * *

Rachel never noticed the black/blue car that was following two car lengths behind them. The person driving spoke through his headset as he watched Rachel pull up into the Starbucks drive through. Parking on the opposite side of the street he watched the two people in the SUV and waited, knowing now wasn't going to be the time he would be able to attack; he decided to just wait and see where these two were going next. Telling the person on the head set what he planned to do he waited for a level agreement from his "boss" on the other end of the phone.

Hanging up with a click of a button he waited 'til they got their coffee and they were on their way in a different direction before he pulled out of his parked spot to follow them once again. Being as inconspicuous as possible he smiled his wide smile when they pull into the local bread store/restaurant.

"This is just going to be way too easy." He parks right up next to their vehicle after they walked inside and waits. Parking on the driver's side, he knew this would give him a better advantage to take out the girl first. Knowing that would get Tim's full attention perfectly.

Reaching around into the back seat he pulls out a wooden bat and sets it on his lap. Running the plan over in his mind. 'Take out the girl was his first priority. Get to the boy and take him out as well. Making sure I don't have a gun pointed at me is the only thing I need to make sure doesn't happen.' Knowing how good this, Tim Gutterson, is at marksmanship. Knowing if the kid gets to a gun before he takes him out, he's screwed. His evil grin spread across his face as he watches Rachel and Tim walk out of the shop and towards his direction.

Sliding out of the car and making himself as unseen as possible he waits 'til Rachel is in good swinging position before he strikes.

* * *

Rachel saw Tim out of the corner of her eye as he jerked awake when she hit the bump pulling into the drive-through.

"Oh, sorry Timmy." He looks out her with bleary, sleep clouded eyes before adjusting to his surroundings and sitting up. Shaking his head, "It's fine. Didn't realize I was so tired." Stretching with a big yawn he watches as Rachel pulls up behind a small, ugly yellow/green punch bug. Squinting at the owner, a young girl no more than 16 and wondering how she can own a car of such an ugly color and be proud of it.

Shaking his head he hears Rachel ask what he wants. Looking over at her before replying, "Ummm..." he thinks to himself of what sounded good at the moment. "A tall Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha... with whipped cream." He sees the shocked and confused look on her face and smiles. "What? Raylan said they're good."

"Alright. Can't believe that would be something Raylan would ever drink. Or touch without being forced to at gun point." Shrugging his shoulders with a smile, "He doesn't exactly tell people. But it's one of his guilty pleasures." Laughing out loud as she pulls up to the voice box and waits for the person on the other end.

"Thank you for coming to Starbucks, how may I help you today?"

"I'd like a large Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha with whipped cream and... a Cinnamon Dolce Frappuccino Light." "Is that all for you today?" "Yes it is." "Alright pull up to the next window. Your drinks will be ready."

Smiling and rolling up her window she pulls up a little bit and waits behind the ugly colored punch bug. "What do you normally order?"

"Raylan thinks it's gross but I like their Tazo Green Tea Frappuccino with whipped cream." Looking at him with a slight confused look. "You mean those green drinks that look like ground up grass and baby food?"

Tim laughs at the fact that that's pretty close to what Raylan said. "That's what Raylan said, too, that it looked like baby food and puke."

Imagining Raylan saying exactly that she smiles to herself as she pulls forward and smiles at the young man behind the window. He's not much older than 20, he has short black hair that's easy to tell it was dyed. He has on the usual Starbuck's employee attire except he has thick black eye liner and lip ring. Both his ears are gauged to a size you could fit three fingers through. Rachel can't help but grimace to herself at the sudden thought of how painful it looks. The boy doesn't show much happiness as he takes her money. "The drinks are going to be a while." She nods and takes the change handed back to her. He smiles half-heartedly at her.

She can see him squinting his eyes to get a better view of Tim in the passenger seat and gets a shocked look when she sees him wink at Tim. Quickly glancing between Tim whose face is full of annoyance and uncertainty and the younger man who's smiling wider than what looks like his face can allow.

They sit like that for a few seconds until he's handed the drinks and passing them along to Rachel. She takes them quickly, the uncomfortableness spreading through the air like wild fire. She gives a quick thank you before rolling up the window and pulling away.

"That honestly could not have been any stranger. Do you know that kid?" Shaking his head and pulling the straw of his drink to his lips. Taking a big sip before looking at her, "No, not really. But every time I come here he always gives me that smile and wink." Laughing at the sudden memory, "He actually once handed me his number and asked me out. Should have seen the look on Art's face." She laughed as she pulled out onto the road heading to Panera's bread shop. She could imagine the look on Art's face at it.

Their drive is a nice one and passes by quickly as she pulls into Panera Bread and parks the vehicle. "Wanna eat at the local park?" She glances at her watch. "I still have thirty five minutes left on my break." He smiles, "Sounds like a good plan Rachel."

They both get out of the SUV and walk into the shop. Completely oblivious to the man in the car that parked next to them. The thought that anyone would actually attack them in public like this seemed totally stupid and it never entered their minds.

They didn't take too long ordering their food and walking back out. Rachel laughing at a joke Tim said involving the french and frogs. She's holding onto the bag as she reaches for her keys. She's completely oblivious to the man sneaking up behind her until she feels a white hot pan slam into the back of her head.

Her head snaps sharply sideways before she collides harshly with the pavement. Her vision darkening around the edges she can hear Tim yelling her voice. "Hey! Rachel! What the fuck!"

Tim is taken by surprise when through the windows of the SUV he watches as some strange man strikes Rachel upside the head with the baseball bat. Taking her down with one swing.

His instincts make him reach for the gun that isn't at his side. Remembering that he left it on the night stand at Tim's motel and cursing himself for not grabbing it. 'The one time I don't have my damn gun.' His Ranger training skills kick in as the strange man walks towards him from the rear of the vehicle. Backing up to get into a good stance he prepares for the attack he's expecting to come.

Having hope that at least one by stander in the restaurant has called the cops and all he has to do is keep the guy distracted long enough and wait for the cops.

The guy advances towards him, gripping tightly on the bat as he moves forwards towards Tim. The guy has a creepy smile that puts his nerves on edge as he moves back when the bat comes towards him. He can hear the air from the force of the bat and feels glad that he missed that hit. Keeping as far away he goes forward enough to try to land a kick to the guys abdomen, just barely nicking him he pulls back to miss the hand that was meant to grab his leg.

Smiling, "Not a wise choice to try to fight a Deputy U.S. Marshal asshole. You're going to pay for hurting Rachel!"

The man's smile makes his stomach clench with the slight fear that he pushes down. He can take this guy, years of Ranger training is on his side. Really wishing he had his gun with him he blocks a kick and moves forward to return it.

A feeling of relief when his foot hits its intended target. Hearing the man moan with pain and doubling over he moves forward to land another hit. His chance to take the man out completely. He didn't realize his mistake until he hears the man laugh creepily and eerily. Not realizing 'til then that he didn't hurt the guy as much as he thought he did.

He feels his mistake as the guy reaches forward and grabs Tim's leg and yanks. Knocking Tim off his feet, his head slamming into the ground painfully. His vision blacks out for a couple seconds at the excruciating pain radiates throughout his head. Moaning he tries to push himself off the ground but he's knocked back down when the stranger slams the bat into his stomach. Biting his lip he tries to roll over, as he hears the guy above him.

"Damn, from all I heard about you, I was expecting more of a challenge." The man pulls a couple zip ties from his back pocket. Tim sees the ties and strikes out with his foot. Catching the man off guard and swiping him off his feet. The man falls down on with a thud and a moan. Tim makes to stand up when the man grabs ahold of the bat not too far out of reach and swings. Not getting enough of a moving distance to avoid the bat all Tim can do is brace himself for the impact as the bat connects with the side of his head with such a sickening thud it brings tears to Tim's eyes. Falling back with a thump he tries to shake the blackness encircling his vision. Barely hearing the man as he wraps the ties around Tim's wrists and ankles. Unable to control the horrible darkness anymore, he lets the blackness come to him. The pain radiating through his head disappearing as he welcomes the warm and security of the dark. The man pulls Tim from his slumped position on the pavement, dragging him over to his passenger side of the car. He can hear the African-American woman, Rachel as Tim called her, struggling to get up to help Tim, only succeeding in falling back down again. The pain in her head making her concentration slip in and out.

"Tim! Tim! Let him go you bastard! Tim wake up!" Try as she might her head hurt too damn much too really move. Ignoring her and seeing her as nothing less than a witness he tosses Tim into the waiting back seat and slamming the doors shut. He walks over to Rachel and considers just taking her out there but he hears people yelling at him. Looking up to see people coming towards him from the restaurant he changes his mind quickly. Instead he pulls open the door to his car and jumps in before slamming it shut and locking it.

The bystanders running towards him now as a couple take to helping Rachel. He's in the driver's seat in a second and starting the car. The engine roars to life as he pulls the car into reverse and then back into drive before peeling out of the parking lot. A laugh echoing in his throat as he drives as fast as possible and without bringing too much attention to himself. Looking in the rear view mirror at the cargo unconscious in the back seat of his car.

Smiling at laughing to himself. "Oh the boss is going to be so happy with this one." He looks back towards the road and drives in a different direction as he turns left. "Raylan Givens, you pissed off the wrong fucking people this time."

* * *

Sorry it took awhile to update, extra busy lately. But hope you enjoyed the new chapter and the more to come. Thanks for reading. Reviews are as amazing and sweet as cookies with Tim :]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2.

Raylan was relieved to finally be able to make it to lunch break. The long day was almost over and the idea of an ice cold beer and Chinese take-out sounded so amazing, the thought practically begged for him to just skip the rest of the day and play sick. But no, he was stuck here waiting for Winona to finish getting ready that he knew he'd never get the opportunity. Clapping his hands and standing up, forcing a smile as Winona walked out of her office. Closing and locking the door behind her as she went. Dropping her keys into her purse, she smiled and gave him a brief hug before following close behind as they walked out of the court building.

They shielded their eyes to the harsh bright light of the sun as they headed to their vehicles. "Do you wanna just take one vehicle or two?" Raylan stops, not paying much attention and not feeling in the mood to listen to Winona complain about her husband, well soon to be ex-husband the entire way there, "How bout we just each take a vehicle." He stops when he sees the quisitive look on her face. "In case something comes up on the case I'm working on." She nods with a fake smile and walks over to her own silver little car. Sighing and knowing she really didn't buy his lie, but for some reason he just really didn't care too much to deal with her hurt feelings at the moment.

Pulling out his keys and unlocking the door, he slides in and stops when his phone goes off. Sighing and pulling it out while simultaneously putting his keys in the ignition he hears Winona's voice on the other end. "Where are we going exactly? I asked on the way out but apparently you didn't hear me." His brows furrow up and tries to think back to if Winona said anything throughout their short trip to the parking lot but he couldn't remember. And for that he did actually kind of feel bad. Sighing and rubbing his forehead. "Yeah, my mind has been on other things lately. Work and all..." he pauses with a thought before continuing. "How about that tiny little restaurant you like? I'll make it up to you for not listening a little while ago, I'll pay." He can practically hear her smile at him. "That sounds wonderful Raylan. And of course, you really think I'd actually pay?" He laughs at that, the tension from earlier sliding away slowly. He hangs up and pulls out of the spot. He follows her down the road into the deeper part of town. Hoping with every fiber of his being that the day won't be as bad as yesterday. Having some confidence that with the way things are going now. It might just be a good enough day to where the rest of it won't be horrible.

'Off at five.' He repeats in his head, his eyes trained on Winona's car as she pulls into the little restaurant parking lot. But for now he'll get to deal with Winona and everything that's going wrong in her life. And try to be a good friend.

All the while looking forward to going back to his place and spending a good relaxing night with Tim. The thought making the day totally worth it in the end.

But, if only he knew.

* * *

He couldn't really make out where he was, but the feeling in his head indicated that whatever happened it wasn't good. His eyes felt heavy, like ten thousand pound weights were sitting on them, and the taste of copper on his tongue made him want to gag. His head pounded with every heart beat and breath he took. The sound of rushing water like a river after a terrible rainstorm rang through his ears. Somehow making the pain increase.

He felt soft vinyl under his cheek and was almost half tempted to just lay there and let the dull roar of the engine and tires lull him back to the blissful unconscious state that he was in before the bumps of the road brought him to whatever god for saken place he was in. But he realized and with all the determination he could muster that wherever he was, wasn't a good place.

Searching through his mind was like taking a relaxing dip in a big pool of tar as he tried to drag up the events of the day, leading to how he got in this strange vehicle. He remembered last night with Raylan, the shower and call from Rachel, losing to Solitaire on his phone, getting coffee and food.

That's when it hit him. Like a punch to the solar plexus it all came rushing back to him, his eyes snapping open like a rocket.

The attack on them. The attack on Rachel! The fog from before disappearing as quickly as it came from waking up. Eyes searching franticly as he tried to assess the situation that he got into.

He could feel the zip ties rubbing rather tightly against his wrists and feeling the raw skin. The same thing has been done to his ankles as he tried to move his feet into a better position. But he was more thankful for the fact that he wasn't blindfolded, he hated the idea of not seeing. Although, he knew it was worse for his situation in general. Which meant that his capturer didn't care if he saw their face. Which Tim knew meant he wasn't meant to live through this longer than they needed him to.

Struggling at that thought. He can hear the man up front move, turning slightly in the seat to look at Tim as he drove.

"Awe, well if Sleeping Beauty isn't finally awake." He chuckles as he turns back to the road ahead. "Where am I?" He all but growls out, making the pounding in his head worse with the movement he's making.

"Well, genius, you're in a car. Heading to a place I'm not going to go into the basics of where you're going. A need to know priority." He laughs deeply and loudly before going on. As Tim tries not to grimace at the loud noise that feels like a jack hammer in his brain. "Don't worry your pretty little head though. Soon, you'll be exactly where you need to be."

The confusion is apparent on Tim's face as he tries to hold his brain together long enough from the thickening of the returning fog and tar to get to his thoughts. "Why?" Not actually really caring to know the answer but going on anyways. "What do you have planned?"

The guy turns back to him again, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. Especially tied up the way he was and the guy leering at him like a piece of meat, the smile of his not helping the situation. "Oh, not me. My boss, well, more like associates. They're gonna ride your ass until there is nothing left. Believe me, you'll be begging for death soon enough." The creepy smile adding to the effect of the threat, the guys pearly white teeth gleaming at Tim.

Finding only one really good retort. Well, more like stupid being all tied up, but he wasn't going to let some sick freak talk to him like that. Glaring up at the man who kept his glances between him and the road. When the guy glances back to Tim with that smile still implanted on his face. Tim does the one thing that comes through his fog and tar covered mind. He spits right in the creepy guys face.

The guy pulls back, surprise all over his face. Nearly swerving off the road in doing so. He turns around quickly and pulls the car back under control, wiping the bloody spit off his face. Anger seeping up from him in waves as he glances to the young man in the back seat. "God!" He yells. Tim holds back his wince, not wanting his capturer to see or get any happiness at causing him even the slightest amount of pain. "I will enjoy watching them destroy you. You little shit."

Tim smiles and glares back at the man from the rearview mirror. "They won't do shit. I'll no sooner see you die before they can ever take me down."

The bravery dissipates at the evil look and smile on the captures face, but he keeps his features as neutral as he can. The pounding in his head worsens but he doesn't show it. "You don't know what they have planned for you there pretty boy." The man almost losing control of his car again but gains it back quickly as he turns to face Tim again. "Now, SHUT UP!" He feels more than sees the back of the man's hand as he hits him. His head jerking sharply to the side at the impact and forcefulness of the attack.

Blackness completely takes over his senses as he falls back into the seat of the car. Not even bothering to fight the tight hold that unconsciousness had slipped its tight fingers into Tim's brain. The pain melting away as he crawls back into the corners of his mind to await the impending storm that he knows will be awaiting him when he wakes up again.

* * *

The lunch wasn't that bad. Well, not as bad as he thought it would be. There really were no awkward moments or uncomfortable silences between them. Winona got right on the subject of how much they were giving each other the cold freeze out after everything that happened. She told him how much she had wanted to fix things between them. The subject of her divorce hadn't even gotten to the table. Too much time spent enjoying the talking of about anything and everything that wasn't about work or divorce. She talked about her new favorite hobby of learning to paint calligraphy to get her mind off the bad times. Raylan is talking to her about Tim and how he has been thinking about maybe getting a place with him.

"So," she has to think about how to start the conversation before continuing on. "What are your plans with him?"

Raylan takes a big bite of his hamburger, chewing slowly while trying to think of the right answer. His eyes plastered to the spot just over her shoulder. They are glued directly to the lopsided lonely little blue flower in the vase just behind her. Once he swallows the big bite, he sighs slowly and sits back. Finally pulling his attention back to Winona he studies her for a moment.

"Oh come on!" She sips her drink before looking back at him. "You didn't take this long to decide that you wanted to get more serious with me. And I know Tim is probably all male and macho as you are, and being just as stubborn as you. Now, I might not know the boy very well. But he at least has one thing right though."

He smiles, "What's that?" "He has good taste in men."

His smile widens at that. A serious look suddenly taking over as he watches her. "We haven't ever really talked about it at all. But," he watches Winona sit up straighter. A small smile still tugging at her lips. "We've been together for two years now. Seems like such a short time, but I've thought about doing this for a long time."

Winona's eyes get all big and a shock look spread across her face. "Are you really going to do what I think you are?" Raylan nods and leans in closer. Winona unconsciously following his movements so no one else can over hear this very secret moment being shared between the two renewed friends.

"I love him. More than I thought possible. Hell, he can put up with my bullshit more than half the people I know. He can drive me crazy, straight up a wall. Between his constant sarcasm and his need to keep a maxim magazine in his drawer by the nightstand. Never looks at it, just sits there." He stops to smile. An actually real, all teeth smile. Something Winona hasn't seen beam from him in such a long time, that it almost makes her heart beat with jealousy. Wondering where this kind of love used to be with her. Knowing truly well know, that they just were never meant to be. Her heart broke a little though, but she didn't show it. Because she was honestly truly more than happy that he was finally in true love. She shakes her head and smiles as she listens to Raylan. "I'm actually rambling. I don't ramble." He smiles again.

"Then say what you need to say Raylan."

"I want to ask Tim to marry me." He breathes in deeply waiting for Winona to reply. Not sure if she'll be angry, jealous, sad or happy. Her expression stays neutral for the longest time until he feels the very sudden need to just ask what she thought when her face breaks out into a huge smile.

"See, it wasn't that hard." He laughs with relief evident in his voice. "I'm so glad you're happy. Tim is a lucky young man. He's just as stubborn and hard headed as you, you fit perfectly." She stops when a sudden thought enters her mind. "What did Art say?"

Raylan sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "He knows that we're dating. But I never told him I planned on purposing. Don't need to make anything worse at the moment. So it'll remain a secret 'til I do it. And when Tim feels we should." He sighs a sudden thought running through his head making him a little sad. Sipping his hot coffee.

Winona reaches forward and places her hand gently on his. "What is it? Art isn't going to make you break up. He knows you'll do whatever you want anyway. Hell, if anybody tried. I think I'd see you quitting before leaving Tim. Am I right?"

He laughs and squeezes her hand. "Yeah. Never thought I'd say that. Hell, I live and breathe my job. But I'd quit for Tim, I'd die for him. What makes me sad," stopping to breathe deeply. "Is that Helen was the first person I ever told about Tim. Arlo sure as hell doesn't know. Finding out his only son is gay; he'd never talk to me again. Not that that'd be such a horrible thing. But," he shakes his head. "She wanted to be there. To be at the wedding, to meet Tim. Said that even though I may be gay that she would love me no matter what I did. She wished me a happy life. I miss that woman. I really do."

"She would be so proud of you Raylan. I know she's looking at you know with a big 'ol smile on her face. Knowing that everything will turn out alright for you."

He grabs his hat and puts it back on. "God I hope so." They laugh to each other, each both honest to god hoping that things will turn our right for both of them for once.

Raylan felt his cell vibrate in his pocket and sighed knowing it was probably Art telling him he needed to get back to work. That the files weren't just going to file themselves and if they could there would never be any need to go to work at all. He ignores the first call just wanting to enjoy the good time he's having before going back to finish his long day.

But by the third call he sighs and finally pulls it out and answers. "Yes Art. I'll be back in a few. Just let me..." He's cut off by the sound of Art's voice. Immediately knowing something bad happened. He sits up straighter, already ready for the bad news that he'll be hearing. Pulling his hat down instinctively over his face.

"What happened Art?" His mind going to that a deputy died or there was a prison break out. What he receives instead makes his heart stop. His breathe is completely taken away like some big guy punched him in the gut. His mind running the word 'no' over in over in his head that it's practically screaming. The blood in his ears drowning out what the rest of what Art says, barely hearing him ramble off that he was heading to Panera where the attack happened.

He slams the phone shut before barely uttering the phrase. "I'll be right there." The cold fingers gripped his heart so tight and wouldn't let go. It left ice coating over his heart in thick layers. Taking the warm feeling that used to be there and replacing it with fear and horrible heart ache.

The worried and concerned look on Winona's face and hearing her repeat his name as he jumped up from the table.

"Raylan, what the hell happened?" She practically yelled drawing the attention of the other couple customers in the restaurant and the employees. He turns to look at her long enough as he quickly puts on his jacket.

"Tim and Rachel were attacked. Someone took Tim. I gotta go; I'll talk to you later." He's out of the door and peeling out of the driveway faster than anyone could ever have the chance to stop and process what the hell just happened.

The jumbled words coated with fear and the southern drawl made it almost completely hard to understand what he said. Sitting still for a few minutes and running the sentence over and over in her head. When it finally dawned on her what Raylan said. It made her heart sink into her stomach. 'Someone took Tim.' that played in her head as she stared at the empty seat that at one time, the happiest man in the world sat. The one who had everything going right in his life for once.

Know all she saw was an empty seat where that once happy man sat, is now just a reminder to her that that one man is now dealing with one of the worst things in the world.

Someone just took his whole life. And started to crumble it with their fingers.

The seat making her too sad to look at and not even caring that she ended up being the one paying for the lunch. Dropping the money on the table and leaving as fast as she can. Knowing she would never come back to this place again. If anything bad happened to Tim, she wouldn't be able to even look at it without thinking of the look on Raylan's face.

* * *

He arrived there in record time considering how he was close to thirty minutes away and got there in about ten minutes. He pulled up outside the restaurant where he could already see an ambulance, a bunch of cop cars and a huge crowd already waiting. Pretty much jumping out of his car, barely closing it behind him. He spots Art standing next to the ambulance and runs over to meet him.

His heart pounds hard and fast in his chest, still hoping that Tim will be there standing casually. A smug smirk on his face, laughing with Art and waiting for him. Where he can flip at Art for scaring the hell out of him like that. Where he can go back to their hotel room, make love, curl up and watch Disney movies.

But that's not what he sees when he gets closer to the ambulance. He sees no Tim smiling and leaning against the vehicle. His heart hurts knowing he won't be with Tim tonight, no making love or watching movies. Just the cold hurt that someone took his boyfriend and he doesn't even fucking know who or why.

Art's by the ambulance talking to Rachel who's getting examined by a fairly tall, brown haired and green eyed young man. She squirms as he shines a light in her eyes. "Damn boy, how would you like it if I shoved that light stick thing up your..." She's cut off by Art. "Rachel, just let the poor man do his job." He sighs and runs his hand over his head. The events of today already doubling his already growing head ache.

The day just got even worse. And dealing with Rachel's bad attitude over getting checked out after someone played baseball with her head wasn't helping. He knew he was also going to have to deal with Raylan when he shows up. Not really looking forward to trying to keep the young man calm and not start a stand-alone search to find Tim. Rubbing his eyes and not looking forward to the bad news he'd be giving Raylan about all that happened. 'The man will be fucking stubborn enough to see the video tape. No faces shown. And he'll probably end up shooting someone by the end of it.' Really wishing he could switch positions with someone else. He looks up and sees Raylan running over to him.

He can already see the look on Art's face when he stares back at him. He shakes his head to Raylan when he looks to see only Rachel but no Tim. He feels his stomach lurch and the taste of vomit in the back of his throat makes the need to turn and run to the closest bathroom seem so much more like a better idea. But he held his own and turned his run into a walk. He strides forward; keeping his feet in line and his head down. Keeping it covered by his hat he makes his way up to Art and Rachel.

Swallowing the horrid taste of vomit he looks to Rachel in front of him. He winces at seeing the blood caked in her hair and the sudden image of Tim lying somewhere looking just as worse for wear as Rachel makes the vomit taste return to the back of his throat. He manages to keep it down with pure will power as he gives her the best smile he can muster. "How you doing Rachel?" He can hear the strain in his own voice and wrinkles his nose knowing Rachel heard it, too. But she takes no mention of it and neither does Art.

Who in turn pats his shoulder, Raylan already knowing exactly what he's thinking but doesn't dare start that conversation now. Especially with Rachel hurt like this.

"I'm doing fine, Raylan. Just a bruise and bump." His brows furrow at that statement and knows that it really isn't that bad. He can't help the smile though, knowing she's just being exactly the stubborn Rachel she is. No complaints or whining. She's a strong girl, sometimes Raylan almost swears the woman has more balls than half the guys he knows in Lexington.

Art snorts, "Yeah, she's so fine. She needs to just admit to being hurt so this nice young fellow can take her to the hospital to get her checked out."

She growls when said young man touches her head again and jerks away quickly. Although regretting it when her vision swims in and out, gaining control quickly enough and feels Raylan hold onto her shoulder to support her. She points a finger at the young man. "Touch my head again, you and that light stick will become new close and personal friends." She glares at him one more time before turning back to Raylan and Art.

"No! I need to get back to work. Tim is missing. I need to..."

"Rachel. You need to get your head examined." She glares up at Art and Raylan can't help but smile though. "I meant I know you're concerned about Tim, I am too. But you will not be of much help when every time you move your head you nearly pass out from the pain. Rachel you're an amazing Marshal but you are not Super Girl. There is only so much you can do when you're hurt to this extent. Besides with Raylan, he has enough anger to make up for all of us"

Raylan nods his head in agreement to Art's statement, "Thanks Chief." But Raylan can see the acceptance in Rachel's eyes as she sighs and rubs her temples before looking to the young paramedic and nodding her head. Who in turns helps her up and towards the gurney. She turns back to the boys though before she lies down. "Tell me the second you find anything on Tim. I need to know. I... I'm so sorry Raylan, I tried to stop the guy. But my head..."

She's cut off when Raylan raises his hand to stop her and shakes his head. "Just take it easy Rachel. I know you did everything you could to help. I know you would have fought tooth and nail to save Tim. And I am so glad you had his back as long as you could. Don't worry; you'll know the second we do. I promise I won't ever leave you out of this."

She nods her head and smiles. "The second I get better I'm coming right back. I'll help you catch this son of a bitch. I guarantee, I wanna see the look on that bustard's face when we take him down."

The ambulance doors are closed and they watch as it pulls away heading to the hospital. Which leaves Raylan and Art in an awkward silence. Awkward and uncomfortable silences had never really bothered Raylan, but the look Art was giving him made the hairs on his arms stand up. Raylan sighed and turned to stare around at everything else. The local cops are questioning some witnesses while others are standing there either on the sidewalk or far away from Rachel's SUV and the crime scene tape.

The crime scene specialists have already come and gone by now and Raylan feels his feet drag him over to the vehicle. His mind screaming for him to go in another direction, to go somewhere else. 'Why the hell am I going over here?' But still it's like his feet are on auto-pilot and before he knows it he's by the SUV and showing his badge to the local cop who had tried to stop him.

He looks at the ground not even knowing what he's doing but he walks to the passenger side. Figuring since it's Rachel's SUV that Tim would be in the passenger seat. There's a little blood on the ground by the driver's side which makes his blood rise at the thought that someone hurt his friend. He breathed as he stepped to the passenger side, and the vomit taste came back with full force, he really almost puked all over the crime scene. Barely managing to hold onto it, he looks to what's in front of him.

There's more blood here then there is on the other side of the vehicle and the anger from before caused his blood to boil over. He feels the need to want to hit the closest thing next to him. Breathing in deeply and gripping his nails into his palm before he walks to the front of the SUV where Art stands waiting for him. His arms crossed and acting like he's looking over the crime scene. Raylan could have sworn that Art was avoiding looking at the crime scene. Raylan can't blame him though; the image can't leave his head now.

The other images it causes makes his head want to explode and his heart stop beating. But holding onto the thought that he knows that Tim is the toughest son of a bitch he's ever known. He may not look it, but he can take down anybody. He smiles knowing that Tim will never let just anybody take him down. Something that makes Raylan so much more proud of Tim for. Confidence takes ahold of his heart for a few seconds at the thought that Tim could be taking down his capturer at that very moment.

* * *

The video room in the restaurant is small, as to be expected coming from the fact that it's a tiny little place. It has two TV's in black and white and no sound; one camera is hidden in the front of the front of the restaurant. The other is situated behind the counter to get a good look at the cash register. The person watching the video with them is some kid who was considered the "manager". It's in quotes because honestly Raylan couldn't see this kid managing anything. He was slow and half the time his sentences had either 'umm' or 'uh' after every other word. By the end of his long sentence Raylan really felt such a need to toss him out a window.

Even Art was getting feed up with the kid. "Alright, why don't you let us handle this from here on out. I think the people out there might need you anyway."

The kid looks at him unsure of what to say to this. "Are, uh... you sure I can umm... leave you guys alone with the uh..." Raylan's just about had enough of this guy. Any other day he would have just ignored the annoying kid and focused on the video but everything the kid did didn't help the situation. And with Tim's life on the line, he wanted to punch the kid more and more for how slow he was.

"Look, just do us a favor and leave! We're U.S. Marshal's, I'm pretty sure we can do this ourselves. Now go!" The kids' eyes go wide for a few seconds before he scrambles out the door and as far away from them as possible. Art would try to be surprised by Raylan's actions, but he knows that right now time is important and they need it on their side and not the bad guys.

Art sits down in the chair in front of the TV, them both watching and waiting as Rachel's SUV pulls up in the parking lot right in front of the hidden camera. He can see Raylan out of his peripheral as he slides closer to get a better view. They watch as both Rachel and Tim walk in the restaurant and out of view. They watch when a mysterious black car pulls up in the space next to Rachel's SUV but unfortunately do to the black tint of the windows they can't make out who's driving.

'Don't walk out, don't walk out.' Raylan repeats it in his head, almost willing Tim to somehow change his mind and not walk out. But his stomach still drops like a lead weight when he sees Tim and Rachel walk out to the SUV, both looking so happy.

He stares straight ahead at the screen, watching when the man walks up behind Rachel and hits her in the back of the head with the baseball bat he's holding. He can make out the surprise in Tim's stance. He begs for Tim to turn and run, but even he knows Tim would never leave a fallen comrade behind. He'd do anything it takes to help them, even if it cost his life. Something he was always so proud of him for, until today.

He watches as Tim does a good job with fighting the guy taking him down with a blow to the stomach and smiles. 'That a boy.' He cheers in his head until he sees the man grab Tim's leg and yank it out from under him. He grips the back of the chair to keep steady and stop from hitting the screen when he watches Tim go down, unmistakably hitting his head on the pavement.

'Get up, get up. Come on Tim. You gotta do something babe.' The guy has zip ties and his brain runs through so many things that he would like to do to this guy if he touches Tim with those things. He knows what's going to happen though, and still hates watching it as well. The scene in his head wasn't half as bad as what's playing on the tape but it doesn't help anything. He knows he'll have nightmares about this in his sleep, if he even actually will be able to get to sleep.

He smiles when he watches Tim strike out his foot and knock the man off his feet. He hears Art chuckle and he can hear exactly what Art is thinking about. Knowing he has the exact same thoughts. He hears himself whisper them out loud, "Never under estimate an ex-Ranger." His smile fades and so does Art's when he watches the guy grab his bat and swing at Tim. Knowing Tim doesn't have much time to move away from the swing he watches as the bat connects harshly with Tim's skull.

Raylan looks away; his head dips to his chest for just a second to be able to collect his thoughts. The images already imbedded in his brain. He looks back up to see the said mysterious guy who's been amazingly avoiding the camera, wrap the zip ties around Tim's limp wrists and ankles. He grabs his legs and drags Tim around the SUV, and to his car. He stops after throwing Tim in his back seat and Raylan almost expects the guy to attack Rachel again but he doesn't. Raylan reaches and shuts off the tape. Already knowing what happens after that and not caring to watch the rest of it.

He steps back away from Art, which is somehow close to unmanageable in the small ass camera room. He leans against the wall and rubs his eyes as hard as he can, hoping that maybe it'll make the images from the video leave his brain.

Art sighs, claps his hands on his legs and stands up. "The bastard knew that camera was there. We have no idea who this guy is, what he looks like. He hid his car out of view enough to not see his license plate." Raylan bangs the back of his head on the wall a couple times.

He looks over to Art to see concern written on his face. He waves his hand, "I'm fine. I want to scratch my brain hard enough to possibly erase the video out of my mind."

Sighing and feeling Art clap his shoulder with sympathy, "I knew it wasn't going to be a video you wanted to see. But you insisted. Best we know at least some of the details." He walks out of the office with Raylan close behind. "From the fighting skills, he took down Tim way easier than I would ever like. So he's definitely got some military training under his belt. He's got to have a good reason for taking just Tim and not Rachel as well."

They walk outside; the cool air of the late evening makes Raylan zip up his coat to keep warm. "You think maybe he's an old army friend, well, more like enemy?" Art shrugs at the question and shakes his head. Looking around as if he'll magically somehow find the answers in the scenery outside.

By now Rachel's vehicle is gone but there is still crime scene tape around the area. The blood still that's still on the pavement makes Raylan turn, because he knows exactly which one belongs to who. And it makes his stomach ache in protest. The images returning, he forces them to subside for now so he can focus long enough. "I don't know Art, but let's go back to the office. Check and see if we can dig up anything on Tim's ranger pals or anybody with military background that could possibly have a grudge against Tim."

"You don't know any of Tim's pals? After dating so long I figured he'd have a least mentioned any enemies." Raylan looks to Art with a cynical look on his face. "He doesn't say anything about his army days. Occasionally, I can drag a small story out of him about something. Either one mission or another, but never anything that could possibly be helpful to this." He stops to place his hat back on his head. Fixing it enough to keep the setting sun from beaming in his eyes. "He doesn't talk to me about people." He keeps the nightmares that Tim still occasionally has to himself. Because that is something that is best kept private. Besides it has nothing pertaining to this case that could be helpful.

He thinks about Tim's last nightmare. He had it two weeks ago and involved a mission where he was in the deepest part of a desert with his spotter. He didn't tell Raylan much about what happened in the dream. But he knew it had to be bad enough to scare Tim to that extent. Even now wishing he could hold Tim the way he did that night. Not just to comfort Tim but to be able to give himself some reassurance and a peace of mind.

But no peace of mind will be coming to him until he can find Tim again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this second chapter. Sorry it took so long to update it on, but been super busy lately. I hope it shouldn't take as long to update the second one.

Reviews make me want to send you all cookies. They will be brought to you by Tim in a tank top and pants with smexy bed head hair ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3.

The first thing that Tim was aware of was the feeling of someone pulling him out of the car. Barely conscious enough to fully understand what's going on. He doesn't have time to catch his own footing as the man pulls him out of the car and onto the hard ground below.

He lands with a loud 'thump' and gasps air into his struggling lungs, trying to catch the breath that was forced out when he landed. But the man seems to be in a hurry because he doesn't even let Tim adjust to his new surroundings or get a good enough grip to be able to stand when his capturer is pulling him up a long dirt and gravel driveway towards what Tim could only possibly describe as 'the worst house he's ever seen.' And that would be said literally.

The house is two stories high with broken forest green shudders hanging limply off by only a hinge; if that. How the wind hasn't taken them down proves just how hard they are trying to stay on. The house probably at one point in its hay day used to be pretty and white, but now it's faded over the years with neglect to an eerie gray color with a hint of brown tinged from the dirt. A cellar can be made out, from the lone window peaking up over the weeds and vines surrounding the outer exterior of the place. There is only a tiny porch with two solid cement steps that lead up to a red door. There is no window in the door and the paint is chipping away, to where you can see the rotted wood underneath.

The yard, too, is in just as bad shape as the house. You can tell it hasn't had care in years; the grass is high enough to actually be able to reach your knees. There are rocks and vines growing all over the place with clumps of grass that has turned brown. You can tell from the looks of the perfect circles of dead grass that at one point the owners of the house had either tires or barrels of something Tim really didn't want to know, sitting there.

The man dragged him to the door, not bothering to care if Tim was actually able to process everything. He watches as the man produces a small silver key from his coat pocket and unlocks the door. He holds his breathe for reasons he won't admit to when the man carelessly drags Tim up the steps. Moaning in pain when he feels his ribs and back ache in protest and agony at being slammed against unforgiving cement steps. He moans softly when the man drops him back onto a dirty and dust covered floor of the house. And he stares at the man as he closes and locks the door behind him.

He gets a better adjustment of his surroundings once his eyes adjust quickly to the sudden change.

The house is just as worse on the inside as it is on the outside. The living room is just to Tim's right. There is a single couch, with a huge gash going down the back of the dusty yellowing thing. A chair is sitting off to the side in the corner covered in plastic. There is no other furniture except a 19" color TV sitting against the wall at the far end, which is the only thing in the place that looks brand new. To Tim's left is a dining room with a small table and a couple of chairs. He can barely make out a door on the far end of it leading to what Tim could only guess as the kitchen. Just ahead of him was a long stair way leading upstairs and to the right of that was a big black door.

The door drew his attention because not only was it creepy and it stood out harshly against the fading green of the wallpaper. But it was the only door in the entire first floor (or living room in general) that had three separate padlocks on it.

"Taking time to admire your surroundings?" He didn't hear the man walk up beside him, but he slide a couple inches away when he kneeled down next to him.

Tim frowned at his question (more like statement, if you asked Tim). "Yeah, admiring just what lovely job you are doing taking care of this place."

The man looks at him, eyes going into slits at Tim's sarcasm, but he seems to stop himself from whatever he had been thinking because he shakes his head and a huge grin appears on his face. Tim would have preferred the glare over that grin any day.

"Oh, we do our best. It's a lovely place though," he stands up and walks over running his fingers along the back of the couch as he goes. "Lived here all our lives." Tim squirms away, inching closer to the other side of the room as the capturer walks closer. 'Live here all our lives? Who are the other guys?' Not really wanting to know he doesn't ask the questions in his head, remaining silent.

He has nowhere to go really, and running is out of the question with both his wrists and ankles tied up. But he just wants to find a way to get enough distance between him and this clearly psychopathic man.

But his capturer seems to notice and turns his ever creepy smile back to Tim. He walks over making a tisk noise as he does so.

"Wouldn't have it if my little buddy escaped before the fun even got started." He grabs Tim's arm and drags him back to the same spot he was in before. "Fun? You have a fucked up sense of the idea of fun. And I. am. not. your. little buddy." Tim tries to sound as ferocious as possible, which is quite hard to do when he's all tied up. But he gives it his best shot none the less.

And it seemed to work because his capturer's face changed to one of annoyance. He leans close, getting so close to Tim's face that their noses practically touch. "This isn't even the beginning of the wonderful time we are all going to have together, just you wait." He emphasizes the word 'wonderful.' "And soon, you will be more than just my little buddy."

Tim is taken by surprise when his capturer grabs his face harshly and brings him closer. Slamming their lips together in a violent and painful kiss. There is no sweetness or passion out of this kiss. He tries to pull back but the grip on his face tightens, making his cheeks hurt. He can taste blood when the man bites down on his bottom lip causing a sudden yelp to escape to slightly parted lips. This gives his capturer enough opportunity to shove his tongue into his mouth.

He almost gags at the taste of cigarettes and what can only be described as nasty cheap whiskey. 'Least when Raylan drinks whiskey, it's always the good top shelf stuff.' He tries to bring up images of Raylan as the kiss continues and deepens. The man shoving him down onto the floor and sliding on top is what causes Tim to snap out of his mind and go into fight mode. Using every ounce of strength he has he shoves his capturer backwards off him, the guy hitting the back of the couch with a 'thud'.

Tim breathes in deeply trying to catch his breath and staring at the man sitting against the back of the couch. He expects for the man to try something again as he waits for him to make his move. The man just sits there and stares back, breathing just as hard and fast.

Tim would have expected anything, for the man to yell or hit him for knocking him against the couch like that. But what he doesn't expect is the laugh that comes out of the guy's mouth. It's loud and boisterous, bringing back the head pain that had subsided since he was knocked out. He squints his eyes at the noise and licks the blood off his lips. The man's laugh dies down after a couple seconds and he stands up. Walking over to Tim. "That was honest to god the best." He kneels down next to Tim for a second time. Leaning in closer to whisper in his ear, "My brothers are going to have so much fun with you. We don't always get such a fighter like you, and when we do they never last long." He stops to tap his lips in thought, looking at some unknown and invisible spot on the ceiling. "I wonder how long you'll last. Will you be able to last until your dear sweet Raylan saves you? Big strapping hero with his gun and badge?" He looks back down to Tim not really expecting an answer. And he doesn't get one either.

Tim's eyes widen for a brief second before he quickly changes his face to a neutral and calm expression. But his capturer already saw it. "Oh don't worry. We're not going to hurt Raylan, not directly anyway. That's what you're for. You are our little leverage, to get Raylan to do just what we want. Because we know he will do just about anything to get his sweet little boy toy back."

Tim tries to think of something to say to that. That he doesn't think Raylan would risk it, but Tim has hope that he would though. That Raylan would really do anything to get him back, but in the back of his head he does have his doubts. He can't help but think that Raylan doesn't take their relationship as serious as he seems to. Raylan doesn't even bring up the subject of where their relationship is going, although not that he hasn't been doing the same. He just always somehow hoped that Raylan would be the one to initiate it.

Raylan, one for confrontation, but known to jump and run like a bullet from a barrel the second someone mentions anything about a serious relationship. Especially when Tim tries to bring it up, Raylan would always manage to change the subject.

His capturer brings him back to the present when a slight push of his boot. "Come on." He forcefully pulls him to his feet, not even bothering to care if Tim staggers at the dizziness in his head. Or the fact that his feet are still tied up and it's hard to actually walk. His vision slipping a little as he tries to gain focus.

The man practically drags him over to the big black padlocked door, shoving Tim to the side of the wall next to him and sliding down to watch the man continue his work. He unlocks the door with the multiple keys in his pocket and doesn't bother to show any help when the man pulls him back to his feet again.

"You know, I'd help out better if you could untie my legs." He winces at the man's loud boisterous boom of laughter as he guides him down the stairs into the pure darkness waiting for him. Tim can't help the slight fear at the fact that he can't even see what is waiting for him down at the bottom of the steps. The room smells musty; like old stale air and stagnant water and Tim is able to tell this is the cellar of the house. He can feel something squish under his boot and holds back the thoughts of morbidity at the idea of it being something human related.

The man stops at what can't even be the bottom of the steps to the floor pulling Tim back with him to a halt. He tries to make out the man's face in the pitch dark, but can barely even see the outline of his face.

"Welcome to your new home. For a while anyway, hope you enjoy it." The man grabs his face once again. Tim grits his teeth at the renewed pain from the bruise he can already imagine is there from the first time he did this. But because it's so dark and unable to see the man's face, he can't stop him from the assault. The man once again pushes his lips to Tim's but doesn't try to force his tongue down Tim's throat like last time.

That isn't what catches him by surprise and completely off guard. What does is when the man pulls him even closer and whispers, "See you soon." Before shoving him away from him and down the remaining steps to the hard concrete floor at the bottom. Not even having a good enough chance to prepare himself for the fall.

He feels for those few seconds before he hits the floor that he felt like he actually could fly, even though he knew it was completely impossible.

He feels his left leg catch on one of the steps jerking it so harshly to the side he can feel and even hear the snap of the bone is his leg. It catches him off guard but he holds back the cry of pain. That doesn't last long when his head connects with the hard concrete floor and a strangled cry of agony rips from his throat. He lays still, his leg bent at an odd angle under one of the steps and the feel of hot liquid sliding from a gash on the back of his head.

Breathing in gasps he feels the blackness sweeping down on top of him, forcing his vision to blur as he tries to get his body back under control. At this point though he feels like he's given up hope of staying conscious, the heavy weight on his chest and the horrible throbbing of pain in his head making him lose the fight to bother staying awake.

Lying on a cold hard concrete floor, his leg broken and head bleeding. Tim sinks into blissful unconsciousness once again. Dulling out his senses to the pain in his body, barely making out as the last of the light from the upstairs door closes. Or the sound of padlocks going back in place. Not caring how freaked he was of this place before, he just lies there and lets the welcoming darkness slip in.

* * *

When he finally comes to again, he's not in the same place as he was before. Instead of lying in a broken, bloody mess on the floor. He feels like he's standing upright, but he's not actually standing. Opening his eyes, his surroundings are dimmed unlike before. He can make out a little bit thanks to a single solitary light bulb hanging from the top of the cellar ceiling.

Waking up more, the pain in his leg brings him completely back to consciousness. Gritting his teeth against the immense pain that is coming from both his leg and his head. He blearily looks around him at the little surroundings he can see.

It's dark all around him, but he can be able to make out a chair with what looks like iron shackles screwed to it. He frowned at that, but wished he hadn't when the pain in his head throbs harshly. But besides the chair, there isn't anything else he can see in the room. He finally acknowledges what it is that he is strapped to at the moment.

This is why he feels like he's in an upright position, but not standing. It's because he is in an upright position. He looks to the heavy iron shackles keeping his arms spread out eagle spread style and down to his legs that are also in the same position. He moves his leg, the good one, and the shackle cuts into it a little but that is all it really does. Mimicking the same movement with each arm, but knowing that he is going to get the same result. He sighs and drops his pained head back down to his chest, his chin resting lightly.

His mouth is dry and he can feel his heart beat with every second his blood pumps through him. The feeling of his broken leg straining on the iron shackle makes him slightly dizzy.

He tries to think of any plan, anything at all that could in any way help out his situation. But he knows there is no way he'll be able to get out of these heavy iron shackles by himself. Let alone with a broken leg to make the matters worse for him. He squeezes his eyes shut against the horrible feeling of failure and the wade of cotton that feels like it's lodging itself into his throat.

The thought of dying down in this pitiful and disgusting excuse for a cellar makes his heart ache. Not being able to tell Raylan how much he really loves him or being able to say how much he really wanted to be able to spend his life with him. How Tim was always the only person that he felt could ever care for him like a human being, not just a good shot or a nice lay. That there was real love with Raylan; which was something that he never really got even when he was a child.

Tim is never the one to give up. He survived Ranger school and Afghanistan and never gave up once. Even when he had spent days in the same spot never moving, focusing on his target; a hawk hunting his prey. But this place wasn't Ranger school or Afghanistan. It was worse, with words that even he couldn't even think of to describe the horrible and crappy predicament that he is in. But right now, he can feel that horrible hopelessness creeping up in from his stomach and reaching his heart.

He sighed, struggling once again uselessly with his heavy iron shackles. They are thick and heavy, something even he knew he couldn't ever get out of. Going limp and hanging by his wrists and letting the pain set in, he waits for his capturers to show.

The hopelessness settling into his heart, he closes his eyes to hide the tears that fill them and blur the little vision he has of the room. Deciding instead to bring up images of Raylan and any happy moment he had stored away. Praying that Raylan, with any small possibility that he will save him in time.

* * *

To my readers:

sorry that it took so long and this chapter is shorter. Been really super busy with everything going on, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer and come alot sooner.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter though Cx

Reviews will get you delicous chocolate chip cookes and a day on the beach with Tim and Raylan ;]


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

It had been a long day of searching that lead to absolutely nothing and by the time night had fallen over to replace the halfway busy little town of Lexington, Kentucky everything had slowed down to an agonizing slow pace.

So much that when Art looked at his clock and then chanced a glance out into the main office to see Raylan still sitting at his desk, he sighed deeply. The one time the boy actually ever decided to be surrounded by paper work willingly. Any other time that would have made Art exuberantly happy, but knowing the circumstances for all the paper cluttered around Raylan's desk and the horribly late night hours. All of it just added to the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He sighed and rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes so he could focus on how he would be getting Raylan to take a break and sleep.

That would be the new conundrum at hand for Art. Because as much as he wanted to find Tim, too. To make sure he's safe. And the thought that some sick bastard had his deputy was what really tipped him over the edge.

He stood up from his desk and stretched feeling and hearing his back creak and crack in protest. 'Getting too old for this shit.' Grabbing his coat and closing the door on his way out of his office he carefully walked over to Raylan. He felt eyes from the other deputies as he walked to Raylan's desk. They gave looks mixed with sympathy and uncertainty, but avoided saying anything. Their focus belonging to more important matters, like helping to find deputy Gutterson. Since they were all on rotating shifts, giving themselves time to get enough sleep and breaks to eat. Knowing the reason for his current mission to Raylan's desk being that he hadn't done either of these things since Tim was taken. It may have only been the end of one day, but the only time he has stopped was to get coffee and take bathroom breaks.

He knew the road Raylan was starting to take and needed to stop that train early. He needed to be clear headed; he knew how hard this is on him. But there was no way they'd find Tim if Raylan's mind wasn't fully focused on it. So being careful to approach Raylan and having the feeling like he was suddenly walking towards a very ill-tempered lion. Well, more like really pissed off lion who had something precious taken from it and was ready to tear off heads just to get it back.

He stood in front of Raylan's desk trying to come up with a line to begin to start this unavoidable conversation. But he doesn't have to when Raylan speaks up before he can get a chance to. Shaking him out of his train of thought and what he was trying to think of to say.

"Can I help you with something Art?" He doesn't even look up from the case file that he has in his hands. Art stares down at Raylan, the dark circles had begun to form from between stress and worry and the lack of sleep that was starting. He gave up on thinking of trying to talk sweetly with Raylan, knowing he would never listen; instead going for the tough love route. The only thing that he knew Raylan would ever actually respond to.

"Go home!" He doesn't leave room for protest and he knows Raylan can hear the seriousness in his deep voice. Raylan however doesn't even bother to look up from his file. Shaking his head as he flips the page up. The sound of the turning page suddenly being the loudest thing in the room as the silence settles in. Art waiting for the reply from Raylan.

He waits a total of two minutes, which consists of Raylan avoiding Art's gaze as he stubbornly reads over the file. Art crossing his arms in front of his chest and waiting as patiently as he can, knowing though that Raylan would be able to outlast him. But he doesn't give up; even knowing he probably won't win. But to hell will he just give up on it either.

"Now, Raylan. I won't say it again. You need to take a break..." He's surprised when Raylan slams his hand palm down on the table and shoving his chair back as he stands, the chair sliding and slamming into the wall behind him. This brings everyone's attention in the office to the two men in the room. The silence after the loud clang of the chair made everyone seem to hold their breathe in anticipation. A pin drop would have echoed like a motorcycle in this quiet room.

Raylan didn't say anything though, he just stood there. Half leaning over his desk, and from what Art could see, it looked like he was using it more for support than anything else. But neither man says a word. Art just waiting for Raylan to come out and say what's on his mind. But he doesn't, he just stands and stares. Barely blinking. Art begins to notice the uncertainty levels from the others rise and decides it's best to end this. He gestures for Raylan to follow him as he sets his things down and walks to the room next to his office.

He looks behind him in surprise to find that Raylan is actually following right behind him. His posture hunched a little, his face sullen. He doesn't make much movement as he closes the door behind him and turning to Art fully.

Art sighs and walks over to close the blinds so there won't be any onlookers. Keeping the conversation completely between the two of them. Rubbing his hand over his eyes, trying to figure out what to say. But again Raylan surprises him when he speaks first.

His voice that used to sound so confident and sure, full of a swift knowledge and a little arrogance now held nothing to hollowness and showing a person Art never thought he'd see out of Raylan. To Art he seemed completely lost. "I can't leave Art. I'm so close I can feel it. I got a decent lead on this guy."

The desperation and certainty in his voice almost makes Art want to believe him.

"What lead Raylan? We never saw the guy's face; Rachel didn't even see the guy's face!" He points out; ignoring the look he gets from Raylan before continuing. "No license plate. Nothing. What are you searching? And don't say you got a lead on a guy from Tim's past. We went there. There was nothing!"

He watches Raylan's face fall as he pulls off his hat and the realization dawned on Art then. "What is it really Raylan? I know you. It's not a lead you have is it? Are you..." Now this is something Art would never think he would ever say when talking to Raylan. Especially, Raylan. "Are you scared to go home, Raylan?"

And to Art, that's what did it. He nailed the question that had been running through his head these past few minutes. He hated the look on Raylan's face, but he's felt that way before too. After his first wife divorced him, he didn't want to go home either. Scared to go to an empty house with no one there waiting for you. Greeting you with a kiss and a hug. Nobody to sleep next to at night and letting you know that person is close to you for a reason.

Yet he knows this isn't anything close to what he went through. He knows where his ex-wife went to. What Raylan is going through is something that every Marshal or any person working for the government fears. That a bad person would go after a loved one. And the thing about Raylan is, when you hurt someone he loves. You are officially on his hit list until you've got a bullet in you or you're behind bars with broken bones. But before that happens, Raylan goes through a state of turmoil.

Normally he goes to the shooting range or takes it out on a couple of baddies. But this, this is worse. He's not doing anything and he's sinking. Art can see Raylan sinking. He can see the hope in him fading and that's not what he wants to see. He knows Raylan has hope and won't stop looking, even if it kills him. But with no leads and witnesses, it's hard to get any good pinpoint. The only person that got a half decent look at the kidnapper said it was hard once the man got into car. This left them with next to nothing. So unfortunately right now, they are hanging more on that the kidnappers will make some kind of noise. Maybe give them a call or hell; even send them a fucking letter.

But so far nothing. So they are in wait, looking through ever person related to Tim in anyway.

So yes, Art can see where some hope is fading out, but he's trying all he can to help. And right now, as hard as it will be for Raylan. A good night's sleep and some food in him will be the best thing for him at the moment.

The long silence gave him the best answer, but the nod from Raylan that he almost missed was enough for Art. "Now you know I rarely, well hell... I never let this happen. But since you need this, I'll make it an exception." He watches as Raylan looks back at him with tired eyes and confused expression. Running his hat through his fingers and watching Art as he speaks. "Come stay at my house for tonight Raylan." He sighs when he sees the alarmed and even more confusion spread on his face. "Just for tonight Raylan. It'll get you out of that room and let you get a little peace of mind. I'm not taking no for an answer Raylan." He walks over and opens the door. Letting it be known that there is no other option. "Let's go, I wanna get home and get some sleep." He ends it like that and leaves Raylan standing there in shock.

Contemplating whether or not he should bother, but knowing if he didn't he'd get his ass chewed out later. And the horrible numbness he's feeling right now would definitely go away with a glass or two of scotch and some sleep. The idea of staying in the same room without Tim had taken more of a toll on him then he thought when the idea of going there came to mind. Deciding this would be for the best and not wanting to argue or having the strength at the moment to do so, decided going with Art would be best. Even if he will be staying with Art for the night.

'Long as it ain't in the same bed as his, I'll survive one night.' Sighing and slipping his hat onto his head, he walks back over to his desk. Art is standing there waiting impatiently tapping his foot. Raylan lets a small smile, the first one since he found out what happened to Tim, grace his face. Fixing his desk up a bit and deciding based on the glare he's receiving from Art, that it'd be a bad idea to take any files with him. Just arranges them a little bit before shutting off his computer and following Art.

* * *

The room that Art is letting Raylan stay in for the night also belongs to his son. It's a mix of a bright sky blue and robin eggs blue, there are posters of Spiderman, X-Men and some animals scattering the walls in different positions. Toys of different shapes, sizes and varieties are in a fire engine toy box in one corner of the wall and a hamper over the bed full of all different kinds of stuffed animals. To Raylan's right is a bookcase filled from top to bottom full of all different children's books, which is what catches Raylan's eye when he walks into the room.

Art told him that his son would be with his mother until the summer time when he comes to stay for the whole summer, then back to his mother's for school. Telling Raylan how he will have the room completely to himself and it's also connected to the bathroom. So he doesn't have to go searching for it in the middle of the night.

The books are what Raylan finds the most fascinating about the room though. As he set his bag down on the full sized bed and walking back over to look at them. He runs his fingers lightly over all the different shapes and sizes, picking out a book that looks really antique with a hard leather cover. On the cover is a picture of a little girl holding a terrier sized dog and connecting arms with a lion, a tin person and a scarecrow. He runs his hand softly over the cover, taking in the feel of it, the weight of the book in his hand. Opening it and fingering the pages gently, almost like if he moves them too roughly, they'll turn to ash in his hand. He can't help himself as he brings the book to his nose and inhales deeply.

The scent of the old pages makes him smile and brings back one of his favorite memories.

Raylan walked over to his bed, keeping his footsteps light as he went. Sneaking up onto the unsuspecting person as he stared down at his lap. Once he reached just close enough to see what it was that was keeping the other person so distracted. He carefully wrapped an arm around his stomach and leaned down to kiss his neck. Getting a small moan of pleasure and a laugh as he sat down behind him.

"What are you reading, darlin'?" He looks down at the book on his lover's lap. He can see it's old by the color of the pages and the scent that comes from it as the book is closed.

"The Wonderful Wizard of Oz." The reply is simple, but also said so lovingly. He looks down at the book then back to Tim. Smiling at the look on his face, as Tim continues to stare down at the book in his lap. He laughs again and kisses Tim's cheek.

"That's one old book there love. I thought this was for children?" He joked and when he feels Tim tense against him he tries to change the atmosphere and make it less tense. "How many times have you read this thing?" He leans over and gently pulls it out of Tim's lap. He turns the book over in his hand, studying the feel and weight of it. "I've had that book since I was a little kid. My mom," he stops suddenly and Raylan gives him time. Knowing how talking about his mom still hurts, even after all these years. He tightens his arm a little around Tim, showing his support. He composes himself and smiles before going on, "it was her favorite when she was a kid. Every night, just before bed, she would sit down and read it to me. It was always my favorite time of the day, listening to her voice as she read to me. No matter how bad the day had been or how horrible my dad was, this book was our escape. After she died, I've tried to read just a little bit of it before I go to bed. As a memory, to hold onto."

Raylan smiled, the image of a little Tim lying in bed surrounded by blankets and stuffed animals. Listening to his mother as she sits in a chair by his bedside and reads softly to him from the old book. Turning the pages gently and smiling to her son as she reads it with all the happiness she could ever have. Telling her son again and again of the story of the little girl who went to a different world and found love and friendship in the most unlikeliness of places. Even being brave enough to fight the evil witch.

"That's a beautiful thing, darlin'." He leans down to place a chaste kiss to the top of Tim's head and running his fingers up and down Tim's arm. Trying to show his love to Tim as they sit there and stare down at the old worn out book on Tim's lap. He surprises even himself when he says, "Read it to me."

He looks at Tim's face to see the surprise written all over his face. "Really?" He can hear the uncertainty in his voice. "Yea, really. Why not? I've never read the Wizard of Oz, and besides, I think it'd be better to hear you read it. Plus, it means I don't have to read it." He adds in the joke but he knows Tim can tell he does want to hear him read.

Tim hesitates for a couple seconds before opening up the book on his lap and starting from the first page. "' Dorothy lived in the midst of the great Kansas prairies, with Uncle Henry, who was a farmer, and Aunt Em, who was the farmer's wife. Their house was small, for the lumber..."

The memory fades away when Tim's voice is replaced by Art's. "Raylan!" He shakes his head and turns to see Art standing in the doorway of the room, an oven mitt on one hand and a confused look on his face. "I've been calling you for the past couple of minutes. I made dinner if you want any." The confusion increases when he sees the book Raylan is holding in his hand. "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, Raylan? No offense, but feeling in the need to read an old children's book tonight? Seems a bit odd for your taste, quite frankly I didn't take you for the book reading type." He says with a chuckle. Raylan looks back down to the book in his hands, realizing he's gripping it tightly and his knuckles are turning white. Relaxing, and taking one last glance down at the book before placing it back in its home on the self, Raylan turns back to Art.

"No, Art." He shakes his head and lets out a smile, a sad smile, but one all the same. "It reminded me of Tim." Art frowns at the mention of Tim, let alone being related to a child's book is what confuses him even more. "Ok, Raylan. I give up. What does that book have anything to do with Tim? I don't see the connection." He avoids saying anything related to Tim's kidnapping and instead waits for Raylan's response.

Raylan sighs, glancing back to the book. "Because, it's Tim's favorite. He has one just like that, well, he did." He remembers what happened to the book and how horrible it was for Tim to lose that last piece of precious memory he had of his mother. He remembers how he had related to that.

Art takes off his oven mitt and walks over to stand just a little behind Raylan, placing a supporting hand on Raylan's shoulder. "I'm sorry Raylan, for that joke. I didn't know..." He's cut off. "No, you didn't know. Tim never told anyone, because he never talked about it. Hell, I was lucky he even told me at all. Only reason he did is because I happened to catch him with it." He smiles remembering that night on the bed with Tim fondly.

Art sighs and thinks for a second, remembering what he said earlier. "What do you mean he did?" Raylan looks at him for a second before he understands what Art is getting at. "It was destroyed. Several months back, when one of those men had gotten into my hotel room. Tim had left the book sitting out on the table; he forgot to put it away. It was what they used to start the fire with. I'll never forget the look on his face, when I had to tell him they took the last thing that he had of his moms."

Art nods, remembering that night. "Yeah, when we found those guys, you dropped on them really hard. Well," he says thinking back to that night. Raylan took two guys out like they had hurt him physically instead of just trying to burn down his room, like they took something more from him. "That makes more sense now than it did when it happened, and your odd 'explanation' of it" He added air quotes, because even then he thought Raylan's excuse was odd. "Glad you did what you did, because I had been a little worried that you'd go off the deep end that night." He made the joke to lighten the mood a little and was glad to see it work when Raylan chuckles softly.

The mood in the room seems to relax compared to what it was earlier when Art first came in. Art looks at Raylan who once again seems lost in his mind as he stares at nothing in particular and Art can only assume it's Tim that's on his mind. So he walks over and grabs the book that Raylan had set back in its place. He, too, rubs the top of the book gently before he walks back over to Raylan and holds it out to him.

"Here," he watches Raylan come out of his thoughts at hearing Art's rough voice. "I want you to give this to Tim. When we get him back. It might not be the exact one that Tim lost but I think he might like it all the same." Raylan stares down at the book that's being handed out to him. He reaches over and takes it from him. Staring down at the book like it's made out of gold and feeling his heart lighten a bit. The thought of being able to give this book to Tim gives him more hope than he had earlier. "Are you sure?" He looks back to Art again, unsure of what to really say about this amazing gesture between friends. "This is your son's book. He might miss it."

Art laughs, "No, he hates that book. He has since he was little and I tried reading it to him. Said it was to scary with the flying monkeys and the evil witch and creepy munchkins." They both share a laugh at that. The mood fully eased up now and Raylan extends his hand to Art. "Thank you so much for this Art." Art shrugs and waves it off. "Raylan? Honestly, it's nothing. I care about Tim as much as you do, well, not as much. But I still care about the kid. I see him as a son and I want to get him back just as much as you do. And we will, I swear it." Raylan looks to Art and realizes that he's beginning to see him differently. That he's not just a hard ass, but someone who does really care about his deputies, more than he would ever admit to anyone else. And Raylan is grateful that he's allowing him the opportunity to see it.

"Now, enough of this lovey, gushy moment. And let's go eat, please." Art stops on his way out the door and smiles once more before leaving Raylan standing there, stuck between confused and wanting to laugh out loud. Going with the later. He takes the book and stuffs it gently into his bag, between his clothes. He takes off his jacket and lays it down next to his hat before following in the direction that Art had went. 'Well, at least I can have a good night.' Not knowing that it wasn't going to be good for too much longer.

* * *

The night air was brisk, but nice. It was a little on the warm side but with the wind blowing the way it was, it made the night perfect for walking. The moon is high up in the sky and makes it easier for people to be able to see down the road in this quiet and peaceful neighborhood. Considering how at midnight most of the streetlamps go out due to curfew. Which leaves the question to wonder of who would be out past midnight and required the moon to see, especially in this neighborhood.

But the person in the black hoodie seems to not notice any of these things as they walk slowly down the sidewalk. The breeze blowing softly against their face as they head for their intended target. Spotting it just at the end of the road, a small yellow single story house. It has a porch with a white swing and a few flower pots around it. There is a stone trail leading up to the porch with lights leading up to the porch as well as flower bushes on either side.

The stranger walks up the stone walkway slowly, noticing that the lights are all out in the house. The people inside sleeping soundly. The stranger walks up the steps, careful to avoid any creaks in the wood as they go. The stranger smiles to themselves as they stare at the surroundings. Taking in the peacefulness of the night before reaching into their pocket on the inside of their coat and pulling out a large yellow envelope.

Careful to place it in a place where they know the right person will find, the stranger takes one last look at the door leading into the house. Smirking at the pain this simple package is going to cause to the people inside the house. The stranger walks off the porch, holding themselves high at the idea of knowing that their getting away. Being able to continue their mission, and with no one else knowing. Well, at least, until they are supposed to. A smile on their face as they head down the street in the direction they came. Wishing all the while as they walk that they could see the looks on those people's face tomorrow when they see what's inside that package.

* * *

The next morning proved to be very nice, a sunny day in Lexington as the birds chirped happily in their nests. Art sighed as the sun came in through the curtains of the window, already dressed for the morning he sipped his cup of coffee. He'd woken up at six a.m. and hadn't been able to get back to sleep, so decided to get up instead. Already been up for about half an hour he had then made coffee and waited for Raylan to wake up. He checked on him once he got up, making sure that he was still there and hadn't snuck out in the middle of the night.

Art stared down at the cup of coffee in his hands, stirring it a little and watching the swirls that's made by the spoon as he dips it in and out of the cup. He thinks about the little sleep he got and why. The thoughts kept running through his head all consisting of Tim. The video he saw with Raylan and why someone would ever kidnap him. There have been no threats against his life, no ex ranger or soldier with a grudge against him; no one really seems to want to hurt Tim. Art is sure there probably are some people but they've never been filed down and they've never been talked about. He can't help the feeling in the pit of his stomach at the thought of Tim being in the hands of some raving psychopath.

Dropping his spoon into the cup, giving up on the idea of enjoying the cup of coffee in front of him. He stands up and stretches. Walking out of the kitchen and through the living room, heading out to the porch. Liking the idea of sitting on his porch swing and letting the morning go by before going to work. He's not too concerned about Raylan at the moment, figuring that the best idea would be to let the younger man get some sleep, hoping that will help in any way. Besides even if he did try to sneak out, he'd still have to walk past Art and then have to walk to the Marshal's office. Considering how Art had been the one to drive them to his house.

Unlocking his front door and stepping out onto his porch he breaths in the nice warm Kentucky air, the dew sparkling off the grass as the setting sun comes up and hits it at the right angle. He walked over to check on his flowers before going over and sitting down on the porch swing. He sits there for a few seconds before he feels something hard when he sets his arm on the pillow next to him. Frowning and sitting up, instantly thinking that a squirrel had crawled up under the pillow to die. He carefully picked up the pillow expecting to see a small corpse of an animal only to be surprised instead by a medium sized envelope sitting there.

Frowning and his eyebrows creasing, he reaches over and picks it up. It's not too heavy, so judging from the weight there has to be mostly paper inside it. Turning the envelope to the front side, the writing is what draws his attention immediately and he's on his feet in an instant. There on the front of the envelope in perfect neat cursive the envelope is addressed to 'Mr. Raylan Givens.' And in the middle of the envelope in big bold letters is, 'Regarding Mr. Tim Gutterson.' Staring at the envelope and waiting for his brain to catch up with what his eyes are looking at he looks around him. Taking in what is in front of him, his heart racing as he looks for anything suspicious. He walks briskly off his front porch and stands in the middle of his lawn. Looking down the street and to his left, not really exactly sure what he's looking for. And not giving a damn either he stares on hoping that something strange will stick out for him to see.

'Yeah, because they're just going to be waiting around to pop out and say 'yes we did. Please take us to jail.'' Art sighs with a heavy heart and clutching the envelope close to his side he walks quickly back into his house, not even noticing Raylan fully dressed in his kitchen holding a cup of coffee. He slams the door with frustration and staring down at the envelope in his hand. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears Raylan, "Morning Art. You always get this upset when you get the mail? Because if so, I swear I wasn't the one who..." He's cut off by the look on Art's face as he walks towards the kitchen. His arm is extended out to Raylan, still clutching onto the envelope. "It's not my mail, hell it wasn't even in my fucking mailbox." Raylan puts down his coffee cup still staring at the yellow envelope in Art's outstretched arm. Confusion evident on his face as he looks up to Art. "What do you mean it wasn't in the mail box?" He hesitates in grabbing it, already afraid that it could be a bomb or booby trap of some kind. "It was under the pillow on my porch swing. Whoever put it there..." Art grits his teeth to hold onto his anger that's now finally showing itself at the thought that this sick freak was on HIS porch. "They hand delivered it last night. It's addressed to you, not me Raylan."

Raylan hesitates before slowing reaching out and grabbing the yellow envelope from Art's hand. Taking it over to the kitchen counter and pushing his coffee cup aside. Setting the envelope down in its place. He breathes in and out slowly and can see Art out of the corner of his eye as he moves, each step precise, like he's unsure of what to really do or where to stand. Raylan ignores much of what he does, drawing his attention back to the item in front of him. The letters on the top are neatly written, like instead of something horrible it's something nice. It's weird to Raylan, it doesn't match to him. But he tries to stop thinking about the stupid lettering as he turns the envelope over and opens it. Picking it up and letting the contents of it slide down onto the table. All he sees is a big striped piece of paper, folded. And from the unkeen eye, that's all it would look like. But as he sits and stares at the folded paper, he can make out the small lump in it. He reaches forward, picking up the paper with careful hands as he unfolds it. The contents of the paper folder falling onto the counter. He doesn't dare to stare down at what he already knows they are. 'They sent pictures.' Raylan thinks to himself, still staring ahead of him. He knows he needs to look when he hears Art whisper, "Oh my god... Tim." He can hear the hurt and sadness in Art's voice and already knows it's not going to be good. But he can't help himself as he finally glances down at the pictures.

Already wishing he hadn't as he stares down at the counter. His heart feels like its stopped beating in his chest, like someone reached down his throat and just wrapped their fingers and squeezed. It hurts to breathe as he stares at the pictures. Not noticing as the paper falls from trembling hands; he slowly reaches down and picks up the pictures. Mouth dry and throat constricting as he stares at what's now in his hand. His hands seem to start shaking harder because he can't control the items in his hand. Finally letting them, too, fall to the counter top and standing up quickly. Not even excusing himself as he rushes out of the kitchen and to the bathroom. Slamming and locking the door, making it just in time to reach the toilet.

* * *

Art can faintly hear Raylan in the bathroom, flushing the toilet for the second time in the past few minutes. Since Raylan left the room, Art hasn't dared to take one step anywhere near the counter or those photos. But he knows it doesn't matter, he's already see what's in them and he can't get it out of his head know. The need to throw up makes him turn his back on the items on the table as he walks back into the living room. Sitting down on the couch and closing his eyes, but it makes the images even clearer. The image of Tim even stronger.

The top picture was the worst. There are only three that he had seen fall from the paper in Raylan's hand. But the one that landed on top had been the worst that he had seen, that he has ever seen in all his time as a Marshall. One photo held the image of Tim. He's being strapped down to a chair, held in place by thick iron shackles. He has his pants on but that's barley there, they are all cut up, shredded. His shirt is missing and you can see cuts marred all over Tim's chest and stomach, one starting at the top of his shoulder and going down to his opposite hip. A few are cut deep and bleeding badly. There are burns too, besides the cuts. Most of them look like cigarette burns but there are a couple that look long and thick in shape, like a hot poker was placed on him. He has a split lip and a swollen eye with a cut going across the top of his temple running along his hairline and down to his right ear. His left ear has blood running down from it and a small cut just below it. There's blood covering up most of the swollen eye and the right eye is open. Staring straight ahead at the camera, but it's expressionless. Trying to show off that they can't break him. This helps to give Art a little hope when he thinks about it.

The second photo that Art saw was one of Tim being enclosed in what looked like a glass tub. It wasn't filled to a certain height, there was a fair amount of air and it was cracked enough around the top so that enough air could come through. The tub is about the size of a coffee table in shape, but it looked old and Art just couldn't place from where he had seen it before. But inside was what was worse to him, Tim was down only to his boxers. The look on his face is what Art remembered the most about it. He looked so hurt; his hands were pressed tightly against the glass like he was pulling away from something, fingers curling and mouth open. Art could tell he was pressing up against the glass to try to search for some warmth. And it made his heart hurt just thinking about it.

The last picture of Tim was where he's being strapped down, face first to a thick metal operating table. Like what they used in the old insane asylums, the leather straps held Tim in place. Still in only his boxers, but there is blood covering his entire back and going just under his boxers staining them a deep maroon color. The back of his legs are burned but not too bad, and Art could make out what looked like an indentation. Like a carving of initials, but nothing distinguishable. He plans to take the last picture to get it looked at by a friend in the FBI, maybe an analyst will be able to get a better shot at what it is.

He runs shaky hands down his face, hoping to rid the images from his brain. He feels like the idea of a big glass of scotch would be perfect for him right now. But knowing he needs to keep a focused mind, he sits and waits for Raylan to get out of the bathroom. Hearing the toilet flush for the fourth and last time and feeling like he wishes he could do something, he hears Raylan walk out of the bathroom. Sighing and turning around he sees Raylan shuffle from the hallway with his bag in hand. Art ignores the look on Raylan's face and the fact that his eyes are red rimmed as he stands up. 'God Raylan, I'm so sorry.' He wants to say this out loud, but knows it will give little to no comfort to Raylan as he follows him back into the kitchen. He watches as Raylan bypasses the pictures, not even looking as he picks them up and fiercely shoves them back into the envelope. He does however sit down and start on the paper. Giving it what looks like a quick glance over before finally looking up at Art. And then he reads it aloud.

'Dear Marshal Givens,

Hope you have enjoyed the pictures we have sent to you. We sure did when we were taking them. Thank you for giving up this amazing bargaining chip. We do love just how feisty he can be, and a fighter, wow... he sure holds up to those expectations. Definitely got yourself a keeper. Well, you did, my friend.

But back to the point I'm going to make. I have a proposition for you, despite how much me and my boys distaste the idea of giving up such a beautiful piece of a-' Raylan cuts off for a second. His voice choking on the word, stopping to shut his eyes. Art doesn't rush him, giving Raylan all the time he needs to continue. But he skips the word and continues. 'We just simply what our friend back. You know him; you put him away awhile back. A good loving friend of ours wants him back. And as such a good friend I want to be willing to make any and every sacrifice possible. So I figure since there was no way you would just simply hand him over to US. I figured a bargain would be better suited. And what better than to get you to cooperate then with your good little soldier boy here. So do we have an agreement? I know we do.

Oh and Mr. Givens, Raylan I should say. If I don't get what I want, if my good friend doesn't get what he wants. I will make your life a living hell, and I'll start with your boy toy here. I'll turn his ass into confetti and leave him in a ditch somewhere. I'll be giving you five hours to make your decision and make it wisely. Precious Tiny Timmy here is counting on it.

Signed,

Your Greatest Loving Friend.

Ta ta for now.'

Raylan shoves the paper aside, and resisting the urge to crumble it into a tiny ball. Instead after a few seconds, he reaches back over and shoves it into the envelope with the pictures. Sealing it back up and stuffing it into his bag. "I need forensics to go over this letter. Maybe they can find something... finger prints or hair follicles." Art stares at him as he paces the kitchen, choosing to not say anything and wait for Raylan to finish venting.

"We have to find these sick fucks. They already hurt Tim," he stops, takes a deep breathe, counts to ten and then continues on. "I will make them pay for every single thing they did to him. They hurt my boy and they will pay!" Art finally steps up to the counter, having lingered just to the side, leaning on the frame of the door. "And we will make them pay Raylan. But right now, I need you to calm down for a few seconds and listen to me. And please stop pacing; I know your concerned and so am I. But your damn boots will wear black marks into my floor."

Raylan stops and stares at Art, confusion on his face before looking down to the boots. Making a face and walking over to sit on one of the stools by the counter. Choosing to focus his attention on Art and what he has to say. "I know your upset Raylan," he says as he walks closer. "I am too, and I am getting the best analysts that I can, I actually have a few friends with the FBI who I can get in contact with. The best people to call when it comes to missing persons, and they know Tim. They like him. This means they will do anything and everything possible to find him. And we will, I will not rest until that boy is back home. I want these men to pay, and they will not be getting what they want. Ever. Because we are not letting another one of these sick freaks back out into this world."

And that's what catches Raylan's attention, remembering the note, and not really having paid much attention before. Too focused on the rage he had when he was reading it. "They talked about letting someone I arrested go. I never thought of that. It never dawned on me that these fucks could be after me. Never thought anyone would go after Tim because of me. And I think I know exactly who they're talking about, too. That's the worst and best part." He looks to Art's face and sees the confusion. "The worst because I know this guy. And if it's their guy, we definitely don't want him back on the streets. Remember my case last year. Involved a guy that came here from L.A., big guy, kind of bald. Looked like a greaser without any hair and an attitude like a pissed off Rottweiler."

"Right, Troy... something. Arrested for murder in the first degree. He chopped up a fellow, why again? Because he looked at him the wrong way... or something really fucked up to that degree?"

Raylan nods, "Yeah had to transport his fat ass from here to Albuquerque for his hearing. But he's not even in Kentucky, he's back in Albuquerque." Art sighed deeply. "Well, shit. We're just going to have to get in touch with the head of the Marshall service in Albuquerque and see if we can get a little assistance from them. Figure everything else as we get more contacts in for us."

Art looked at his watch then back up to Raylan. "It's already eight thirty. He/She, whoever... said we have five hours. How do we know when the hell five hours is going to start? Who knows when we got that letter?"

Raylan looks around the kitchen then back down at the envelope. Studying it for a second before quickly grabbing it up and looking it over. After finding nothing he drops it back onto the counter and sighs. Nearly jumping out of his skin when the kitchen phone rings. "God damn Art. Your one of the few people I know now a days that has a rotary phone. Especially in the kitchen." Art gives him an evil glare, the old man joke not going over his head as he walks over to the phone.

Picking it up, "Hello, this is Art Mullen, how may I..." He's cut off when a voice he knows all too well responds. "You have... five hours starting at 12 o'clock Art." He voice is raspy, like the person had been straining their throat and it's hard to talk. "Tim?" That grabs Raylan's attention as he practically dashes for the phone as well. Pushing his ear up against the phone with Art they strain just to make out what the other person on the phone is saying. "He said you have five hours to make up your mind Raylan. Or I die." "Tim? Tim! Hold on darlin', everything will be okay. I'm going to find you okay? I love yo..." The other end goes dead and Raylan slowly pulls back away from the phone.

Art hangs the phone back up sullenly. Looking to Raylan who's staring at the phone in distress. "Well, now we know when to start the count." When Raylan doesn't respond, Art takes that as he's listening just not in an answering mood. Sighing deeply, he pats Raylan on the shoulder. "We better get going Raylan."

Raylan walks over to the bag on the floor, picking it up and glancing once more at the phone. Glaring at it and reaching over to slip his hat on his head. Art smiles when he sees that determined and pissed off glint in Raylan's eye. Following him out of the door with a smirk on his face. 'That's the Raylan Given's I know. Shoot first and ask questions later. That's honest to god what we need right now.' Art locks the door and follows Raylan to the car. Glancing up at his house one last time, before sliding in and starting the car. Getting ready to start something he doesn't know where it will go and how it will turn out. But knowing damn well, if someone is going to try to start a war with him and his people, going to hurt his people. He may not have started this war, but he knows he will damn sure be the one to finish it. And the right people will get justice and the right ones will get their vengeance.

* * *

Sorry to my readers for taking so long for getting up my this chapter. Hope you like it, took a while and had some trouble figuring out how to get everything right. Please review, would love to know what you think. :)

Thank you and I plan to have the next chapter up sooner, hopefully.


End file.
